Hikari
by Killer Cool Sobe
Summary: Hitokiri Battousai has been sent undercover to find and kill Shishio. But as he plays the part of Himura Shinta, he meets Kaoru, a kendo teacher, and finds it harder and harder to keep the light trapped in his soul. KK AU
1. Prologue

_**Hikari**_

**By KCSobe**

**_Disclaimer: _We don't own Kenshin! If we did, well, we wouldn't need to be writing this, would we?**

**_A/N:_ PLEASE READ THIS so you don't get confused! _Hikari_ is based on the question "_What if Tomoe never existed_". It takes place 5 years after the revolution and Kenshin, who is 22 years old, is still working as a hitokiri for the government. He is sent to Kyoto to stop a former fellow-hitokiri, Shishio Makoto, under the disguise of a poor traveler, Himura Shinta. As Shinta, he meets the rest of the Kenshin-gumi (who are the same ages as in the manga and are living in Kyoto), and begins to subconsciously turn into the man he is playing the role of. The title "_Hikari_", or _Light_ in Japanese, is a reference to this inner journey from the darkness of Battousai to the light of the Kenshin we know and love today. **

**This story is also more influenced by the original manga, rather then the anime. We believed that we should try to stay true to the original as much as possible, but since it's hard to translate the Japanese manga, we're going to have to use some things from the anime until the entire series comes out in English. Also, there are some major SPOILERS in this story, just so you know, so please don't get mad at us!**

**On a completely different note, KCSobe is in fact two people. Since one of us is at boarding school, the entire story must be e-mailed back and forth. Because of this, chapters will often take longer to update, although we will try to compensate by making the chapters longer. Remember, two heads are better than one!**

**Also, a special thanks to Elizabeth for acting as our editor!**

_**Prologue** _

_

* * *

_

There was a cool evening breeze in Tokyo. An old man sat at his desk looking over some papers, an almost urgent expression upon his tired face. He glanced upwards as he heard the door click open and then close again.

"You called?" A cold voice echoed through the room.

"Yes. We have an pressing matter at hand." Okubo Toshimichi sighed. "In Kyoto, Shishio plots again." He looked up from his desk to where a figure stood, silhouetted against the window. The figure was small, almost frail looking, with startling red hair that was pulled back out of his face. However, whatever notions of frailty one might have entertained up until this point were shattered when the man turned. His skin was pale in the dim room, and glowing from underneath his red bangs were two burning amber eyes. He looked down at Okubo in silence for a moment, and then spoke.

"And I suppose you want me to go and clean up the Government's mess _again_."

Okubo shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and then answered, "Himura, please try to understand. We did what seemed best at the time."

"I understand." Himura said slowly, his calm tone betrayed by the cold fury in his eyes. "But I never approved of what the government did. It disgusts me that the era I fought so hard to create ever stooped to such actions."

"We had no choice. Some of the assassinations he committed, if known, would have toppled the Meiji government. His ambitions and greed would have torn the entire country apart if we had entered the peaceful times with Shishio alive."

"I never met him, so I'll take your word about him. Yet knowing his nature, you still used him as a weapon, and then when his usefulness expired, you discarded him." The man paused for a moment. "I understand that the chaos during the Boshin War was an opportunity too good to miss, so he was erased by the government for the good of everybody. But I also understand that the government had no qualms about such treacherous actions, and it makes me wonder what the government will do once I have outlived my usefulness. For I too am a hitokiri."

"It doesn't change the fact that we still need you, Battousai. I don't know how he survived, but Shishio Makoto is in Kyoto with a large band of followers. We don't know what his plans are, we don't know who his allies are, but we still need to stop him. You have served us loyally throughout the revolution, and for the past five years. Please take this mission, Battousai." Okubo pleaded. Himura glared at the larger man.

"I don't really have a choice, _do I?_ After all, a hitokiri assassinates whoever his employers tell him to."

"I knew you would understand in the end. What we need is for you to go to Kyoto undercover, and try to discover Shishio's plans. For now he is gathering forces, and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. If he finds out how little we know about what he's up to, he won't feel the need to wait for that perfect opportunity. His followers, the Juppon-Gattana, have probably been settled in Kyoto for months, waiting for his signal. If you can discover who they are, and find Shishio's location from them, you can kill him before his plans are even set into motion."

"Undercover. I suppose I can manage that." Himura mused.

"Nobody knows what the mysterious Hitokiri Battousai looks like, so there's no danger of you being recognized. You'll also have assistance from the local police force. I suggest that you play the part of a poor traveler. Try finding a small apartment to rent temporarily, so as not to gain too much attention."

"I guess that should do. When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible. But first, what name do you plan to use for your  
disguise?"

The hitokiri thought for a moment, before the shadow of a smile appeared on his face.

"Shinta. Himura Shinta."

* * *

**_A/N: _How did you like it? Please feel free to give us feedback, positive or negative, but flames will be used to heat our hot chocolate and nothing more. Review please! We'll have the first chapter up soon!**

**Next Time on _Hikari_: **

**_Kenshin starts out on his mission, but doesn't get very far before he has to face the troubles of everyday life: a pickpocket. But might this loud mouth kid be helpful in fulfilling his mission?_**


	2. Split Personality

_**Hikari**_

**By KCSobe**

**_Disclaimer: _If we owned it, the world would be really screwy. Totally.**

**_A/N: _Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed! F****eedback is very welcome, whether it be by email or review. Ideas and suggestions are also welcome. You can email us **

**Once again, a special thanks to our pal Elizabeth!**

**_Split Personality_**

* * *

Himura Kenshin, known to most of his comrades as the Hitokiri Battousai, left the government building, his thoughts in turmoil over the latest assignment. A part of him was furious that he had been reduced to cleaning up government filth when he had once wielded his sword on behalf of the people. Yet to stand by as the government was threatened would bring chaos upon Japan, and the very citizens whom he had sworn to protect would be the ones who suffered. 

Banishing the matter to the back of his head, Kenshin tried to focus on the mission. In order for his disguise as Himura Shinta to be successful, he had to regain control over the bloodlust and fury that made him such a formidable fighter.

Closing his eyes, Kenshin attempted to concentrate. Shinta would be exactly the type of person who would never have survived during the Bakumatsu. He would be meek, polite, and humble- almost excessively so. He carried his sword for protection only, but was suitably unskilled with the blade to avoid drawing attention. _Gentle and kind, the type of person you could have been_, a voice inside him whispered.

When Kenshin again opened his eyes, any traces of amber were gone. The irises were a soft shade of violet, devoid of the demonic intensity of Battousai. Kenshin sighed and started on his way to Kyoto.

* * *

Myojin Yahiko threw his entire weight behind the lunge. Despite it's impressive force, his sensei, Kamiya Kaoru, immediately marched over.

"Look Yahiko. We've been practicing this over and over. Your form is so sloppy, a drunk could get his katana through your defense." She roughly adjusted his arms. "Honestly, if you're not going to concentrate, Yutaro will be ahead of you in no time." The other boy, Tsukayama Yutaro, pulled off his mask and grinned.

"Hear that Yahiko? You'll be eating my dust by the end of next week!"

"Just put the mask back on and shut up, Kohai!" Yahiko snarled. He tightened his grip on the shinai, and narrowed his eyes. His entire body was concentrated on the target before him. With a cry, he sprung forward, the shinai slamming into the framework of the mask. Stumbling backward from the blow, Yutaro barely managed to keep his balance.

"Finally! I thought you'd never get it, Yahiko-_chan_." Kaoru teased with a mischievous smile.

"I'm not little, _busu_!" Yahiko snapped. Turning to Yutaro, he smirked. "Maybe in a few decades you'll get to where I am, but I doubt it." Yutaro glared at him, as he replaced his pads in the cupboard.

"Uh, sensei? My father already paid you for my lessons, right?" Kaoru smiled and nodded. "Ok, then I'm off! Bye sensei!" He turned to leave and smirked at Yahiko. "At lest my family can _pay_ for my lessons." He said under his breath before running off.

Yahiko started to chase after him, but gave up when he saw the speed at which Yutaro had retreated. Turning to Kaoru, he smiled weakly.

"Don't worry, busu. I'll get the money by tomorrow."

"Listen, Yahiko, you really don't have to do that. I'm making plenty with my other students, and as long as you keep chopping firewood and doing chores around the dojo, I'll consider your debt paid in full." Kaoru smiled, and ruffled Yahiko's hair. Slapping her hand away, Yahiko turned to go.

"I'll be at the Akabeko if you need me!" He called, and took off into the heart of the city. Despite Kaoru's protestations, he knew he wasn't earning his keep. Not only did she instruct him for free, but he was living under her roof, and (unfortunately) eating her food. Yutaro, for a cat-eyed freak, was right. He had to find a way to pay Kaoru. Fortunately, he had a plan…

* * *

Kenshin strolled down the streets of Kyoto slowly. Breathing in the sights, sounds, and smells, he could only marvel at how different this town was from the hellish battlefield of five years ago. 

However, this was not time for leisure. In his absence, Kyoto had become an entirely new place. No longer familiar with its winding alleys, he would need to do scouting, mingle with the crowd, and preferably pick up the latest gossip.

About to head towards an open market, his stomach growled menacingly. Wincing,

Kenshin decided on a change of plans. He scanned the nearby stores for a restaurant. A brightly colored sign caught his eye.

"The Akabeko Beef-Bowl Shop," he read aloud. "That sounds promising." Kenshin pushed open the door and stepped inside.

* * *

Sekihara Tae smiled warmly at her new customer, a peaceful looking man. 

"May I help you?" She asked. He looked up at her with a tranquil, violet gaze.

"Yes. This one would like a table for one, and some miso soup, please."

"Right away." As Tae led him to an open table, she could not resist asking the stranger a few more questions.

"So, are you new to Kyoto?"

"This one has not been here for many years. It has changed a great deal," he replied. "This one's name is Himura Shinta, by the way."

"Sekihara Tae. Are you planning on stay here long?"

"This one has been a traveler for many years. It would be nice to spend a few weeks here, at least. Of course, that is only if this one finds a place to stay."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your visit. But be careful. There has been an unusual amount of violence lately," Tae warned him.

The red-headed customer leaned back with a causal air. Only a very keen observer would have noticed the sudden gleam of interest in his eyes.

"Violence? This one hadn't heard of anything like that," he commented with seeming indifference.

"Well, unfortunately it's true. And I don't just mean brawls in the street, although there have been a lot of those too. But many government officials and wealthy businessmen have been mysteriously murdered. The police are trying their best, but they don't have a clue as to who the man responsible is. Still, you do have a sword. I'm sure that any criminals attacking you will get more than they bargained for," Tae finished up on a cheerful note.

"You're wrong there, Sekihara-dono," the customer laughed sheepishly. "This one has very little experience with the blade. In fact, this one would prefer to not carry a weapon at all, but in the wilderness it's generally a necessity." He handed her the bill, along with the required amount of money. Tae blushed when she realized she had been talking to the stranger throughout his entire meal.

"Thank you for eating at the Akabeko. Do come again!" She beamed, trying to hide her embarrassment. With a gentle nod, the man made his way out of the restaurant.

* * *

Yahiko grinned from the corner where he had been sweeping. This man sounded like the perfect victim. Not only was he new to the area, but it didn't sound like he had ever won a fight in his life. 

He put down the broom, and quietly slipped out of the restaurant unobserved. Tae probably would not notice his brief absence, and if she did, she would easily forgive him. Besides, with a mark like this, he would be back in a few minutes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenshin was carefully assessing the information that Sekihara had given him. An outbreak of violence now of all times, was not a coincidence. Undoubtedly, the mysterious murders were connected to Shishio. But the fact that the former hitokiri felt safe enough to assassinate people at will was disturbing. The government must have underestimated how dire the situation really was. 

Suddenly, Kenshin stiffened. He could feel a young and inexperienced aura following him. Although relatively weak, there was no doubt that this aura was hostile. Was this some low-level grunt that Shishio had sent to shadow him? Experimentally, Kenshin took a left turn. The aura followed, quickening his footsteps into a run. He turned around just in time to see a small boy shove past him. As he felt fingers slipping into his pocket, he reacted without thinking.

Before the thief could escape, he grabbed the arm, and twisted it behind the pickpocket's back. Glaring down, he saw a boy with messy black hair and brown eyes, who was trying vainly to squirm out of his grip of steel.

* * *

Yahiko was scared. Scratch that. Yahiko was _terrified_. It had all been going according to plan. The Himura guy had been oblivious to his presence. He had brushed past him, lifting the money as he did so, and before he knew it, was trapped. His captor was glaring down at him with those previously peaceful eyes. But now they didn't look so peaceful. Flecks of gold stood out amongst violet, and the face was twisted into a scowl. 

Even worse, now that he was caught, Kaoru would know he had been stealing. He could never look her in the eye again, even though he had only been trying to pay her back.

Just as Yahiko was about to stop struggling, he felt the hand on his wrist relax and let go. Confused, he looked up again. The man was looking down at him with a placid, purple gaze.

"If you really need the money so much, young man, you may have it. But try not to get caught next time, all right?" Shinta smiled kindly.

Yahiko felt his entire body sag with relief. Everything would be okay. He had the money to pay back Kaoru, and she would never need to know what he had done. So why did the coins feel so heavy in his hand? Exasperated, he flung them towards the red head.

"Take your stupid money. I don't want it," he sneered, balling his fists. Then he turned to go.

"Well, just remember, stealing is wrong, even though the cause may be just," the man called after him. "There is almost always another way to get what you need." Yahiko froze. He remembered the conversation this Himura Shinta had been having with Tae.

_It would be nice to spend a few weeks here, at least. Of course, that is only if this one finds a place to stay_. Yahiko smiled.

"Hey you! Himura Shinta!" The man stopped and turned. "I was thinking, uh, I overheard your conversation with Tae, and if you need a place to stay, well, I know just the spot!" He stammered nervously.

"Well, this one does need a place to stay. But I have very little money." Kenshin frowned.

"Hey, that's no problem! I live at this dojo on the outskirts of town, with my sensei, Kamiya Kaoru. She's really nice, and I'm sure she'll let you stay in an extra room." The man regarded Yahiko with a quizzical air.

"Pardon this one's rudeness, but may this one inquire as to the change of mood? Only minutes ago you were trying to rob this one." Yahiko felt his face redden.

"Look, Kaoru could really use the money, okay? And I never can pay her for any of my lessons, so I was just trying to help out. But if you rent a room in the dojo, it'll be almost the same as me paying her back, since I was the one who found you," he explained in a rush. Why did this have to be so complicated?

"Are you coming or not?" He finally asked, after an awkward silence.

"Well, maybe…"

"Great! I'll take you there myself!" Yahiko grabbed the man's arm, and started dragging him down the road.

* * *

Kenshin laughed softly to himself as he was pulled along. After all, everything was falling perfectly into place. It sounded as is he had found himself a cheap room that was far enough away from the heart of the city that his presence would be unnoticed. 

Of course, there was the small problem of almost losing his temper. He had been expecting a spy, not a pickpocket, and had risked blowing his cover. From now on, whatever happened must be dealt with as Himura Shinta, not Himura Battousai.

No damage had been done, though. Quickly remembering his role as the mild traveler, he had merely given the boy a scare, as opposed to a sword between the ribs.

They were coming up to a small dojo, with a sign that read "**_Kamiya Kassin-Ryu_**

**_Kenjustu_**". This was no doubt the place that the kid had spoken of.

A woman with long black hair pulled loosely back was in the yard doing laundry.

Her kimono was not particularly fashionable, and her entire person spoke of a down-to-earth approach to life. Yet that could not conceal her obvious beauty. Large blue eyes and pale skin made her look fragile, similar to a doll, but her hands were red and chaffed from the laundry and countless fighting lessons.

"Busu! Stop doing chores, we have company!" The boy snapped.

"Yahiko-_chan_, that will be fifty more swings for you this evening. Call me busu again, and it will be a hundred," the girl said, her hands on her hips.

"Now then sir, what can I do for you?" Kenshin cleared his throat nervously.

"Well, this one was wondering if you had a room to let," he managed at last.

"Yahiko? Since when am I renting rooms out? This a dojo, not a hotel!" The girl glared at her student. Kenshin noticed that she had picked up a shinai, and was tapping it against her palm menacingly while looking at Yahiko.

"Look, Kaoru, why not? There's plenty of extra rooms, and we could use the money!" Yahiko retorted. Suddenly lunging forward, Kaoru brought the shinai down on his head.

"OW! That hurt busu!" Yahiko yelped.

"One hundred swings," Kaoru smirked.

"What for? I was only trying to help!"

"Maybe next time you'll learn not to talk back to your sensei!"

"Uh, excuse…"

"Fine! The next time I get a good idea, see if I tell you!"

"Hello?"

"Look, your attitude is awful. And I already told you I don't need the extra money!"

"Oh yeah?" Yahiko started, but Kenshin had had enough. He walked over, and stood between them.

"What do you want?" They both snapped angrily.

"This one is sorry for bothering you, since you obviously are not interested in letting a room," Kenshin started, but Kaoru jumped in.

"Actually, I do have an extra room. My student was just speaking in a manner not befitting a samurai," here she glared at Yahiko, "But there really is no problem. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes, please." Kenshin replied, relief evident in his voice.

"Right this way. What did you say your name was?" Kaoru asked frowning.

"It's Himura Shinta, Kamiya-dono." Kenshin looked around the room. It was small, but perfectly adequate for his purposes.

"You can also eat with us," Kaoru added, trying to persuade him.

"Don't scare him away!" Yahiko snickered.

"Why I…" Kaoru began. Sensing another outburst, Kenshin interrupted hastily.

"Actually, this room suits this one's needs just fine."

* * *

Later that day, Kenshin walked into his room and closed the door, looking around. It had been a long day, and he was ready to settle down to rest. After that… _experience_… that was Kamiya's cooking, his stomach definitely needed a rest. 

_Note to self: Don't let Kamiya cook again. _Kenshin thought bitterly as he sat down against the wall. _I'll cook dinner tomorrow._ Kenshin looked over at the futon and sheets folded up in the corner of the room. He couldn't even remember the last time he had slept on one of those.

Kenshin sighed as he propped his sword against his shoulder and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_A/N: _Be a pal, and review please! Flames will be used in our oven to make cookies, or a pie maybe! Ciao! **

**_Kohai: _Underclassmen or newcomer. **

**Next time on _Hikari:_**

**Dinner guest! But could this rooster headed guest be an obstacle in Kenshin's mission? And what about that creepy Kyoto cop, who seems to know Kenshin from the revolution?!?**


	3. Amber Glare

_**Hikari**_

**By KCSobe**

**_Disclaimer: _We don't own Rurouni Kenshin, no matter how many pennies we throw in the wishing well. **

_**A/N:** _**Ok, we just wanted to make sure that you all understand that that the main couple of this story is Kenshin/Kaoru. There will also be other couples maybe, like possibly some Sano/Megumi and Aoshi/Misao. But there won't be any odd or unnatural couples, got it? **

**_Amber Glare_**

* * *

Kenshin sighed as he looked around the empty dojo. He had been staying here for only two days and he already wanted to leave. Kamiya and the kid had done nothing but argue the entire time. But at least it would be silent for the next hour or so. The two other inhabitants were off at another dojo giving lessons, so he had some time to himself. 

Though, Kenshin had to admit, the distraction that they provided gave him a brief respite from about the nightmares that plagued him every night. Now that they were gone, he could feel the darkness creeping up on him once again.

Suddenly, he began to feel ill and sat down on the porch. When he looked around, the edges of the buildings seemed fuzzy, as if reality was warping and twisting beyond his control. He could see the faces of so many of the men he had once brutally killed. They stared at him accusingly from the shadows- pale faces with haunting eyes. Kenshin looked down at his hands and felt his heart skip a beat. They were stained in a red liquid. _Blood._ Not his blood, but the blood of those who were dead because of him. He tried to wipe it off on his gi, but it just kept coming back. Closing his eyes, the hitokiri attempted to calm himself. After a moment of meditation, Kenshin opened his eyes again and the blood was gone.

_It's getting worse. Why do I keep seeing so much blood?! Why do I keep hallucinating?!_

He got up and looked around for something to occupy him. A basket of dirty laundry, waiting to be cleaned, was sitting on the corner of the porch.

_I might as well._ Kenshin thought as he grabbed it and brought it over to the laundry bin near the well.

…_Perhaps it will help me scrub this blood from my hands…

* * *

_

Kaoru smiled as she listened to Yahiko tell her about how badly he beat all the other students. She was amazed by the progress he had made in such a short time. She opened the gate to her dojo and froze. There, in front of her, was the most bizarre scene she had ever seen. Shinta was doing the laundry. It was the first time she had seen a man doing laundry. He seemed to notice her stare, and looked up.

"Oh! Hello, Kamiya-dono! How was your training at the Maekawa Dojo?"

"It was fine, but you don't need to do the laundry! I'll do it!" She insisted.

"No, it's ok. Doing the laundry calms this one very much. Plus, one should be honored to do laundry for a land lady as kind as you." Kenshin nearly bit his tongue. _Okay, that sounded corny._

Yahiko pushed past Kaoru, took one look at Kenshin, and marched on, muttering something under his breath.

Kenshin felt his hand twitch. He had clearly heard what Yahiko had called him.

_That runt's got a lot of nerve to call the Hitokiri Battousai a wimp!_ Taking deep breaths, he picked up another dirty cloth and started scrubbing it.

* * *

Kaoru had also heard what Yahiko said, and was about to beat his head in when she saw a slight change in Shinta. 

_He seems upset, almost. He must be sad because he doesn't know how to use a sword._ She walked over to him and kneeled down next to him.

"Don't let anything that stupid kid says get to you. Plenty of people don't know how to fight. If you'd like, I could teach you how to use a sword though. I'll give you some free lessons!" She smiled as she looked over at Shinta. Inwardly, she felt nervous. _What if he says no? What if he doesn't want to learn from a girl? I can't believe I just offered to do that!

* * *

_

Kenshin froze. He looked over at Kaoru in wonder. She barely knew who he was, and here she was, offering him free lessons, just to _cheer him up._

_But why would she do something like that for me? She doesn't even know me. I should decline, but would it look a little suspicious. 'Shinta the wimp' refusing a swords lesson?_

"That's very kind of you, Kamiya-dono. This one would be very pleased to learn swords from you." And for the first time in a long while, he smiled. For real.

* * *

A week at the Kamiya dojo had proved harder for the Hitokiri Battousai to endure than the most dangerous of missions. While he knew on a certain level that the constant arguing of Kamiya and the kid was perfectly normal, being unable to locate a single trace of Shishio Makoto's whereabouts had put him in a foul mood. 

Days of diligent work had turned up nothing. It was as if the man had ceased to exist. Which, technically he had, many years ago, but that was beside the point. The point was that he was so far failing his mission. And the Battousai _never_ failed a mission.

"Shinta!" He heard a feminine voice exclaim.

"Yes, Kamiya-dono?" Automatically, Kenshin put on his '_clueless idiot'_ face.

"I told you, it's Kaoru!" the girl smiled.

"Very sorry, Kaoru-dono. Can this one be of some service?" Kenshin offered hopefully. _Anything to ease the boredom_.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could pick up some groceries for me. I have a lesson in a few minutes, and I'm really short on miso and salt. I'm making miso soup with tonight!" Kaoru beamed. Kenshin struggled to maintain a cheerful expression on his face.

"This one would be happy to pick those up for you. In fact, this one wouldn't mind making dinner as well. You have been very busy all day, and could use the break," he improvised quickly.

"Really? Sano will be thrilled when I tell him I'm not cooking!" Kaoru laughed.

"Sano?" Kenshin asked frowning.

"Yes, Sanosuke is an old friend of mine who will be dining with us tonight. He comes over all the time for free meals," she replied.

_He must be desperate indeed if he comes for Kaoru's cooking_, Kenshin thought.

"Well, this one must hurry to beat the afternoon rush. Sayonara, Kaoru-dono!"

With that, he pushed open the gate to the dojo, and began to walk down the path towards town.

* * *

Several hours later, Kenshin was slowly strolling around the city. After returning his purchases, he decided to enjoy the relative peace and quiet. Very few people dared to venture out in this heat. The air was heavy and damp with moisture. It would probably rain during the night. 

It had been raining _that _night too.

_The stench of blood covered the city. He had just finished a relatively minor job, 'taking care' of a business leader who supported the shogunate. As he slipped through an alley, he heard the sounds of marching feet. Cursing softly, he spun back the way he came. Darting through the narrow streets, the buildings blurred together. Still, he could hear the shouts of the Shinsengumi patrol unit he had almost stumbled on._

_Skidding around a corner, he was met with a dead end. With nowhere left to run, it was time to fight. The footsteps were coming closer, and he could hear the uncertain murmuring of a few voices. Then they advanced, and the only thing he had time to see before he struck was the telltale light blue jackets. With the first swing he had decapitated one man, and sliced another in half. Before they had time to react, he launched himself upwards, and then came down in a flawlessly executed Ryutsuisen. Finally, one of his opponents had recovered enough to charge. The last thing the man would see before he died were the glaring amber eyes, half hidden beneath the scarlet hair._

_The rest were quickly disposed of. In his first few moves he had sown chaos throughout the ranks, and it was child's play to pick the rest off in the resulting confusion. Straightening up from his crouched position, the Battousai wiped the blood off his blade and sheathed it. Then he calmly walked back into the darkness._

Kenshin shook his head to rid himself of the remaining vestiges of the memory. Looking around, he saw what had triggered it. His feet had automatically taken him down the route to the old Ishin Shishi headquarters. Turning around he started back to the dojo. One day he would have to face those memories. _But not yet_.

As he hurried down one of the main avenues, he noticed the police station. Okubo had said something about the local police working on the case as well. Perhaps they had a few leads he could use. Kenshin was furious that he was asking the local incompetents for help, but he was desperate. Aside from the casual mention of murders by that waitress, he had nothing to go on. His decision made, he pushed open the door to the headquarters.

"What can I do for you, sir?" A woman behind a desk asked.

"This one is looking for the man in charge," Kenshin stated.

"I'm sorry sir. There's been an accident in the business district, and most of the police force is down there investigating. Lieutenant Fujita will be there for sure."

"Thank you," Kenshin turned, and left. An accident? It hardly sounded promising, but at least it was something to do before returning to the dojo. As he approached the district, however, it was clear that this had not been merely an accident. Groups of people were clumped together, talking in low, hushed voices. Kenshin quickened his pace.

A body was covered in a blanket, and several officers were kneeling next to it, examining something. As he approached, Kenshin could see that the cause of death was a bullet wound in the side of the skull. He began to edge closer, trying to get a better look. In the process, he bumped into another bystander.

"Watch it!" A voice growled crossly. Kenshin looked up to see a man in a white jacket glaring down at him. The man had messy brown hair, and had a fish bone hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Sensing the man's threatening aura, and anxious not to draw attention to himself, Kenshin bowed apologetically, and moved away. If he could not examine the corpse, he could always look for other clues. The bullet had hit the man at a downward angle, which meant the assassin had been firing from above. The best guess would be the low rooftop across the street. He ducked into a nearby alley, so that nobody would notice him making gravity defying leaps onto buildings.

Gauging the distance to the ledge, he began to build up speed. The end of the alley was rapidly approaching, and just as Kenshin was about to spring into the air, he saw a flash of metal. That was his only warning before the sword came slamming down towards him…

Fortunately, years of intense combat had honed his reflexes to near instantaneous. He shot his own sword out of its sheath, and barely managed to parry the blow with an overhead block. As he strained to hold off the mounting pressure from above, he glanced at the face of his assailant.

He was a police officer with a dark blue cap. From underneath, several strands of black hair poked out to hang in the man's face. His most striking feature were the narrow yellow eyes that were now intensely concentrated on overpowering Kenshin's block. It was not a face easily forgotten. And Kenshin had _definitely_ not forgotten.

Fearing that his arm was about to collapse, he disengaged his sword and jumped backwards into a defensive crouch.

"Saito Hajime. It's been a while." Kenshin said as the man moved into his signature Gatotsu stance.

"Five years, Battousai." He answered, smirking. "But now we can finish this once and for all."

"I'd love to fight you, but I'm afraid this isn't the right time or place. I'm a little busy right now," Kenshin spoke mildly, but his eyes were still gold.

"Interesting. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the string of murders, would you?" Saito asked, his sword still raised.

"Well, I'm looking for someone thought to be dead. Perhaps you've heard of Shishio Makoto?"

"Hmph. I've been looking for the same man," Saito scowled as he sheathed his sword. "I was told to expect a government agent, but they never told me it would be you."

"Believe me, I am equally surprised," Kenshin glared, also sheathing his sword. "However, if working with you will hasten the capture of Shishio, I'll endure it."

"So, how much has the government chosen to inform you?" Saito asked, as he reached into his pocket for a cigarette. Finding one, he brought it up to his mouth and lit it.

"Rather little. I know he's hiding somewhere and plotting something. And that he has an army of followers." Saito gave a mirthless chuckle.

"Well that's about what we have. We know that Shishio himself is not necessarily in Kyoto. However, most of his elite band of followers, the Juppon-Gatana, are. There are about ten of them, and they are living relatively ordinary lives, while relaying information back to him, and making the odd murder or two. His plans are nearing completion, and we still have no idea what they are. However, once these plans are complete, he will return to Kyoto, along with the rest of his army."

"So, in the mean time, we're reduced to trying to guess the identities of the Juppon-Gattana from the murder scenes. How exciting," Kenshin responded sarcastically.

"Where do you plan to stay?" Saito shifted the conversation.

"I'm staying in the Kamiya dojo, on the outskirts of town. Just in case you wish to contact me, I'm calling myself Himura Shinta."

"I'm Lieutenant Fujita Goro. It's probably best for now that you keep a low profile. The last thing we need to do is to alert Shishio to your presence," Saito pointed out. "I'll be able to check up on any suspects for you from the police records."

"Fine. I must return to my lodgings before people start wondering where I am," Kenshin turned, and slipped out into the open street.

* * *

"Shinta! Finally you're back!" Kaoru exclaimed when she saw him in the doorway. 

"What took you so long?"

"This one got lost, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin laughed sheepishly.

"Well, I'll have to hurry to get dinner ready in time for Sano," Kaoru began to head to the kitchen.

"Hey! I thought Shinta said he was gonna cook!" Yahiko blurted out.

"That's right! It was almost forgotten that this one would cook!" Kenshin hurried off before she could react. Fortunately, she had other things on her mind.

"Is there something wrong with my cooking, Yahiko?" she asked, her eyes gleaming dangerously…

* * *

Triumphantly, Kenshin carried out a few bowls of soup, along with rice and other small bowls with various dishes in them. The soup was steaming hot, and the vapors rising from it smelled delicious. The first thing he noticed was the new addition to the table. 

"Shinta, I'd like you to meet Sagara Sanosuke. He's a friend of mine who moved here from Tokyo a year ago. He's not good at keeping a job, and likes to freeload," Kaoru finished up.

The man who Kenshin had bumped into earlier that day rolled his eyes.

"Give it a rest, Jou-chan. Anyway, Shinta and I already know each other, sort of. We ran into each other this afternoon." Kenshin winced.

"This one is truly sorry, Sagara-san."

"Call me Sano. It was probably my fault," Sano replied. "This looks great! Better then Jou-chan's cooking skills for sure."

"Uh-oh, rooster head. You're in for it now," Yahiko muttered under his breath. Sure enough, Kaoru's screeches of protest could be heard echoing throughout the room.

* * *

After dinner, Kenshin politely excused himself. 

"This one has had a long afternoon, and would like to get to bed early," he said.

"No problem. Yahiko will get the dishes," Kaoru answered, eliciting a squawk of outrage from Yahiko.

Kenshin hurried to his room, where he changed into a pair of gray hakama, though he kept on his normal blue gi. It was time to see if he would have better luck with a night patrol than his daytime scouting. He soundlessly slid open the door, and climbed outside. He then set out at a jog for downtown Kyoto.

* * *

His first act was to return to the alley where he had been _interrupted_ by Saito. He jumped the roof easily, and landed with cat-like grace. Bending down, he examined the shingled surface. It would have been easy enough to fire a gun into the crowd below. However, the assassin would have had to make a quick escape. The easiest way to do that would have been to turn around, and jump along the roof tops. 

Kenshin began acting out his thoughts, taking the first gap at a run. The alleys were narrow, and any athletic man would have little difficulty. The problem was that the roofline was easily visible from the main streets. To get away, the attacker would have had to beyond fast. Even with his god-like speed, Kenshin doubted he would have been able to pull that off.

Sighing, he descended to the ground. His return visit hadn't been so successful after all. He had one unknown man who could use a gun, and was incredibly fast. The shot hadn't been particularly complicated, so even an amateur would have been able to kill the victim, provided the gun didn't misfire. Which left Kenshin right where he started. With nothing.

"Hey!" Kenshin stiffened and looked up. "Shinta! What are you doing out here? I thought you were asleep," Sano called out cheerfully.

"It was too hot to fall asleep. I thought a stroll might tire me out a little more," Kenshin answered shortly. He didn't feel like making small talk with this tori-atama, when he had a hitokiri to hunt down.

"Some stroll! You're on the other side of the city! Well, I guess I'll see you around," Sano waved, and continued on his way.

_Overly cheerful ahou, _Kenshin thought as he began the walk home.

* * *

Sano quietly slid the door closed as he entered the small house, so as not to wake his friend Katsu. His run in with Shinta had been kind of weird and creepy. The guy had seemed so soft spoken at Kaoru's place, with his "_this one_" and "_dono_". Shinta had almost glowed with happiness and joy at dinner, but when he saw him in the street, he seemed like a completely different man. Sano had felt a wave of depressing feelings hit him when their eyes met. Shinta seemed to have a cloud of darkness following him. 

Could this Shinta truly have been the same guy he had met at dinner? Sano had never had training in sensing auras, or chi, or what ever it's called, because he had learned to fight on the street. But he had felt _something _radiating off Shinta when he saw him in the street. Perhaps it was darkness or power? It seemed like some of both. But it was different from the man he had met at dinner. But then again, when they had bumped into each other at the murder scene, he also seemed a bit darker then at dinner.

Not only that, the Shinta at dinner had violet eyes. But even now, as he lay in bed, Sano could still see that burning amber glare…

* * *

**_A/N:_ Well, thus ends another chapter. Like always, please review! Feel free to leave thoughts and comments, and if you have any good ideas for our story, also feel free to email us! Ciao!**

**Next Time on _Hikari:_**

**_After yet another murder, Kenshin is still unable to find any good leads, except for a completely destroyed wall. But when Sano sees Kenshin at the murder site, might he start having suspicions of his own?_**


	4. Shattered

_**Hikari**_

**By KCSobe**

**_A/N:_****Thanks to all our reviewers! We love you all and hope you will continue to read our story. Lots of reviews inspire us to write faster! Tee hee! Also, due to some slight difficulties, the spacing and dividers may be a little messed up, but we're trying hard to fix them. Just bare with us for alittle while.**

**_Disclaimer: _Please insert your favorite disclaimer here.**

**_Shattered_**

Sagara Sanosuke walked down the streets of Kyoto cheerfully. The money in his pocket made a reassuring clinking sound as he rounded the corner. Today's gambling venture had been an excellent one, and no doubt it would only continue in the future. In the mean time, he had so many different ways to spend his yen, and so little time. Should he pay Katsu his rent for the first time in almost three months? Or should he try to shrink his tab at the Akabeko? Neither of these options sounded particularly appealing. However, he was getting hungry, and Tae would be overjoyed to see him actually pay for a meal.

As he began to make his way towards the restaurant, he heard people murmuring along the side of the road.

"Did you hear? There's been another one. Some European diplomat in that hotel over there."

"Another murder? That's twice in one week. What do we pay the police for when they can't even keep the town safe at night?"

Sano whistled softly through his teeth. Something really strange was going on. These outbreaks of violence had been comparatively rare over the past few months, but in just two weeks, dozens of officials had been killed.

Trying to be inconspicuous, he edged over to the side entrance of the hotel. While the policemen were distracted by a wailing mother, he ducked inside.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kenshin had been sitting near the well, doing laundry, as he watched Kaoru and Yahiko train. After the first laundry incident, Yahiko had accepted it as a part of Shinta's nature. So here he was, scrubbing out his anger on a stained shirt.

His mind was relatively peaceful. The afternoon light that illuminated the dojo was a soft gold. Everything it touched seemed to shine with an inner glow. The water sloshing in the laundry tub reflected a dazzling array of light. Kaoru's silky black hair had been pulled back in its usual ponytail, but a few wisps had managed to escape, and frame her delicate features. As she bent towards Yahiko, to make another correction to his stance, her sapphire eyes seemed to sparkle with energy.

Kenshin stretched his arms out. It had been so long since he had been able to spend more than a few days in any one place. While he was still adjusting to the inhabitants, Kamiya Dojo had been growing on him. But that was not important. His mission would always have first priority.

Almost as if triggered by thoughts of the mission, Kenshin began to feel a strange sense of unease. Something bad was happening, and it had its roots in Kyoto. Hurriedly, he set down the laundry, and hurried out the front gate.

"Shinta?" Kaoru asked in a puzzled tone, as she watched him leave. Unfortunately, Yahiko seized that moment to land a hit on her shoulder. Distracted, she returned to her scolding. Still, she could not quite shake the red-haired man from her thoughts.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The hallway was poorly illuminated, and as Kenshin slipped through the second floor of the hotel, he reflected on how easy it would have been to pass into the victim's room unnoticed. The room in question was easily identifiable, because an entire portion had been destroyed. The policemen on guard at the stairs had not even noticed his entrance, though they were supposed to prevent bystanders from taking a closer look.

The chamber itself was tidy, and showed no signs of the man being aware of his approaching demise. Some papers still lay on the desk, unsigned. Leaning over, Kenshin could make out a page or two of a recommendation to increase the naval patrols of Tokyo Harbor. However, the majority of the letter seemed to be missing.

The corpse lay at an unnatural angle against the wall, with its skull completely smashed in. No features of the man were recognizable. The wall to the left of the door had been completely decimated, as if an explosive device or gunpowder had been used to destroy it. The trained hitokiri in Kenshin had already observed the reinforced metal door, with the complicated lock. Striding over, he tried the handle. Nothing happened. The assassin had therefore entered and exited through the gaping hole. Bending over, he examined the edges of the gap. They were rough and jagged, but showed no signs of scorching, like they would have had gunpowder been used. There were also numerous cracks and fissures that radiated outward, hinting that an object had hit the wall at incredible impact. An impact that could have been generated by a bullet, except the hole was far too large. So what was it?

Kenshin sighed and straightened up. He would have to stop by the police station and see if Saito had any thoughts on the matter.

_A new type of explosive perhaps? But how did Shishio get to it before the government? _

In order to escape the guards' attention, he furtively crept down a side staircase, and began to walk towards the police station.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sano was scowling in disappointment. He had gotten past the policemen at the entrance, only to be stopped by the ones at the stairs. So he was back on the street, glaring moodily at the hotel.

Or he was, until a flash of red caught his eye. Turning, he saw Himura Shinta quietly emerging from the side of the building in question. Now what the hell was Shinta doing, sneaking around the murder scene?

Stepping closer, Sano got a better view of the man. An unusually grim expression was on Shinta's face, and he was striding forward at a business-like pace far different from that of the ambling traveler. Everything about him seemed _off_. When he brushed roughly past a young couple, he continued brusquely onwards, without even a hint of an apology. He looked tense and serious, and the aura around him was positively dangerous.

Sano's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Trying to act nonchalant, he began to follow Shinta. Once or twice, he could have sworn that he had been spotted, but he kept careful watch until they reached the intersection between the business district and the shopping district. Here a large open market had attracted a crowd of enormous proportion. He had seen Shinta duck behind a large seafood stand, but when he had reached the other side, the swordsman was nowhere to be found.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kenshin trudged back to the dojo wearily. Three hours of going through paperwork for every weapon shipment over the past two years had turned up nothing. As strictly patrolled as Kyoto was, it was highly unlikely that the strange explosive used to destroy the wall had been smuggled in. This meant that at some point it had been acquired legally, and there should be records of a business deal, or a large scale robbery, or _anything_. But there was nothing. At least, nothing that was capable of causing such a peculiar explosion, turning the wall into fine grains of dust, without even leaving scorch marks.

Three hours was three hours over the amount of time Kenshin could tolerate spending with Saito. After the first ten minutes, the cigarette smoke had started to make his eyes itch. One hundred and eighty minutes later, his throbbing headache had still not died down, and his throat felt raw and scratchy. Needless to say, the Hitokiri Battousai was in a foul mood.

"Oi! Shinta! I need to talk to you!" Sagara hopped off a low stonewall where he had been sitting. Kenshin inwardly groaned. His patience was threadbare at the moment, and he did not particularly look forward to hearing what the would-be-stalker had to say.

"What can this one do for you, Sano?" Kenshin plastered a smile on his face. Sagara, however, had an unusually grim expression.

"Look, I don't know who you are, Shinta, but I do know you've been feeding Kaoru and me a load of bullshit about your life." Sano glared down at the shorter man menacingly. Kenshin, his smile now looking somewhat frayed, opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't want to hear it," Sano snapped, effectively silencing any excuse Kenshin might have formed. "I don't care why I've seen you lurking around two murder scenes in the past few days. Or why you wander the streets of Kyoto at night. But I am rather interested in why you've been lying about being no good at fighting." Here, Sano grabbed Kenshin's wrist, and turned it so it was facing palm upwards.

"I doubt anybody as unskilled with the sword as you claim to be would have these calluses on your hands," he sneered. "But let's get one thing straight. If you ever even think about hurting Kaoru, I'll destroy you."

What little self-control that Kenshin had been clinging to snapped. He twisted out of Sano's grip, and met his glare with a cold amber stare of his own.

"How dare you even imply that I would think about hurting Kaoru," he hissed, his knuckles clenched white against the hilt of his sword. They held a silent battle of wills for a moment, each trying to break the other's gaze.

Finally, Sano broke the quiet, his voice dangerously low; "Kaoru and I first met in Tokyo. She had a man staying at her dojo, one Hiruma Kihei. She trusted him, and he betrayed that trust. He and his brother, Gohei, stole the deed to that land, and forced her out. That dojo belonged to her father, and it was the only possession she had left. She had to come to Kyoto with nothing but the clothes on her back. Now she's finally managed to open another dojo, and get her life back on track. I will not," here his voice, thick with anger, began to steadily rise to a shout, "stand by, and watch you screw up her life again!"

Sano ended his tirade and stood looking down at Kenshin. Then he smiled, a rather unpleasant, reckless smile. With a blur of movement, he spun around, and drove his fist into the stone wall.

Kenshin was forced to throw up his arms to avoid being blinded by the shards of rock that went shooting outwards. When the dust had cleared, he saw Sanosuke standing in front of a small crater where part of the wall used to be.

"That's what I did to Gohei when I found out why Kaoru had left. He was still in the hospital one year later, when I too started for Kyoto. That's what I'll do to you if you ever betray Kaoru's trust," Sano spoke softly, his eyes burning with hatred.

Almost as if moving entirely of its own will, Kenshin's sword shot out of its sheath, faster than the eye could track. Slicing through the air, it paused hovering at Sano's throat.

"Never presume to think that you can tell me what to do." Kenshin's amber gaze was icy with a frozen, calculating anger. "The next time you accuse me of hurting Kaoru, I'll make your head fly." Then, in a smooth, fluid motion, Kenshin sheathed his sword, spun around, and entered the dojo. Sano felt his hands, previously warm from his exertion, grow cold and clammy. Who was this man?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Much later that night, Kenshin sat against the wall, his sword propped up on his shoulder. Sleep had eluded him for hours. His conversation with Sano was replaying over and over in his mind.

_How dare you even imply that I would think of hurting Kaoru._

The fury that had surged over him as he had said that had broken the barriers that constrained the hitokiri within him as if they were nonexistent. Why had the idea of his hurting Kaoru set off such a powerful reaction?

Kenshin recalled Sano's smile as he had smashed that wall into smithereens. There had been a blind rage to it that made him wonder who Sano really was. His thoughts, although still in turmoil, began to drift, and finally he started to succumb to the embrace of sleep.

Just before his mind relinquished all conscious thought, a realization swept over him, once again destroying any chance he had at rest.

The wall that Sano had destroyed… The wall at the hotel… they were identical.

-o-o-o-o-H-o-o-o-o-

**_A/N: _Hmm, well, it seems Kenshin has his first lead. Well, review please! **

**Next Time on _Hikari:_**

**As the sparks fly between Sano and Kenshin, one question arises: Who is the real murderer? But after the late arrival of an old friend, could Kenshin's true identity be at stake?**


	5. Long Forgotten

**_Hikari_**

**_By KCSobe_**

**_Disclaimer: _Once again, we don't own it, so don't sue. It's not like we have any money anyhoo...**

**A/N: Well, the story is going along pretty well so far. We're not entirely sure how long it will be, but we want to aim for over 20 chapters, but you never know. Also, other characters from RK will be showing up in later chapters, so no need to worry. Thanks to all our reviewers! **

**_Long Forgotten_**

* * *

The sun had barely peeked over the horizon, and Kyoto slept peacefully on, blanketed by a silvery fog. However, Kenshin was already up, and carefully easing his way out of the dojo. After a sleepless night he was anxious to return to the scene of his argument with Sagara. 

The low wall was exactly as he had left it: in ruins. The crater, the jagged fragments of stone embedded in the earth, the fissures racing outwards from the point of destruction- all was hauntingly familiar.

Kenshin remembered the corpse in the hotel. The way it had slumped against the gaping hole like a broken puppet, limbs sprawled out uselessly. He remembered Sagara's blind fury as he destroyed the wall with a single punch. Had he found the murderer at last?

Stooping down, Kenshin scraped some of the dust from the rubble into his hand, and deposited it into his pocket. To be absolutely fair, he should probably notify Saito of this sudden development, and they could examine Sagara's record, as well as compare the two powder samples.

He began trudging towards Kyoto. His first promising lead in the entire investigation, and his feet still dragged along listlessly. Why should it matter if Sano was the murderer? Kenshin suddenly and vividly recalled the expression of beaming delight as Kaoru introduced him to Sano. The way she teased him like a younger sister, and the way Sano had tried to protect her, like an older brother. How would Kaoru react when she discovered that Sano was a cold-blooded killer, serving the likes of Shishio Makoto?

What was Sagara's motive in all this, anyway? He didn't seem like the greedy type, or particularly ambitious. Still, it hardly mattered. Now that the trail had been picked up, the Hitokiri Battousai would be able to follow it straight to the former fellow patriot. He could feel himself smile in anticipation. Now _that_ would be a fight to remember.

* * *

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Fujita? There's a man here to see you." The woman who worked at the main desk of the police station called timidly. Saito's permanent frown deepened into a scowl. Could these idiots not do anything by themselves? 

"What is it?" he snapped, not even looking up from his desk. A man stepped in to his office and closed the door behind him.

"I think I've found one of Shishio's assassins," a calm voice stated from the doorway of his office. Saito looked up to see the Battousai looking down at him impassively.

"Really," Saito stated, trying to look unimpressed. Only two weeks, and the Battousai had achieved more results than he had in two months. "Who is he?"

"One Sagara Sanosuke. Look at this," here Kenshin dumped the fine grains of smashed rock he had collected onto the table.

"It's identical to the powder at the crime scene." Saito examined the mound carefully. "Where did you find it?" Kenshin waved his hand impatiently.

"Never mind that. What's on Sagara's profile?" Saito stood, and walked over to the large set of files in the corner of his office. Several minutes passed, in which Kenshin shifted from one foot to another, and Saito cursed the amount of people with names beginning with S. Finally, he found the correct set of papers.

"Several charges of illegal gambling, drinking, disturbing the peace, brawling in the streets…" Saito abruptly trailed off.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked, trying to get a closer look at the list. Saito smirked.

"It seems as if you've been hunting down the wrong path. Sagara can't be Juppon-Gattana."

"What?" Kenshin blinked, momentarily stunned.

"His charges have dated back over a period of two years. Our intelligence agents have informed us that Shishio's men were deployed only six months ago. The time frame is completely wrong."

"It's impossible. I'm positive that Sagara is the murderer," Kenshin replied flatly. His instincts were never wrong, and he just _knew_ that the murder scene and the wall were somehow connected.

"I'll admit it's a strange coincidence, these two powders, but it's a dead end," Saito shrugged.

"No. I will continue to investigate."

"Fine. But we don't exactly have infinite time, so you'd better be quick."

Kenshin nodded coldly, and stalked out.

* * *

Sano opened the gate to the dojo, and made his way over to the porch. While it was a little earlier he normally preferred to be up, he wasn't sure he felt comfortable with Kaoru and Yahiko alone with Himura. 

Automatically, his mind replayed the confrontation. The way Himura had looked at him, and in a movement too quick for the eye to track, had shot his sword out of the sheath and come inches away from decapitating him. That was a level of skill beyond any he had encountered, and Sano wondered what dark secrets lurked behind the smiling façade.

It was painfully obvious that "Shinta" was a fake identity. So who was the red headed swordsman, with his shifting violet and amber eyes? What was his purpose in renting a room at Kaoru's dojo, and how could Sano protect Kaoru and Yahiko from this menacing stranger?

Sano's thoughts began to wander, and almost unbidden, a long suppressed memory came to mind.

_Spring in the small village was always chilly, and tonight was no exception. Sano was hurrying back to the farm, blowing on his hands to keep them warm. Looking up, he saw the smiling face of his older brother, Sagara Sozo. _

"_You've practically outgrown your old jacket, Sano." Sozo laughed gently._

"_That's okay! I'm not cold at all!" Sano lied unconvincingly. He knew money had been close to nonexistent after the death of their parents. _

"_Well, it'll be summer soon, anyway. But for now, wear mine." Sozo pulled it off, and handed it to Sano. Eagerly pulling it on, Sano grinned._

"_Hey, Sozo, do I look like you now?" Sozo ruffled his little brother's hair._

"_Exactly like me. In fact, the jacket really looks better on you. You should keep it." _

_Suddenly, Sozo stiffened. Turning, he whispered to Sano, "Stay here for a moment. I think there's something wrong." He smiled reassuringly, and cut through an alley to the street running parallel to them. _

_Sano waited for a minute or two, and then cautiously followed his brother's path through the alley. He emerged into the other street, but froze, still halfway in the alley. _

_His brother was standing with their father's old katana drawn. He faced a man who was crouching in an attack position. The man had dark brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail, and was wearing the uniform of an Ishin Shishi patriot. However, his eyes seemed to glow dangerously, and without warning, he sprang into a lunge. Sozo brought his katana down to parry, but he was too slow. The sword bit deep into Sozo's chest, and blood sprayed out of his mouth, as he crumpled to the ground. There he lay, motionless, next to another corpse. The man looked in silence at Sozo's body for a moment, and then laughed softly. _

"_Witnesses never seem to put up much of a fight," he sneered, and then drove his sword into Sozo's chest once more. In a smooth motion, he cleaned the blade, and disappeared back into the shadows. _

_Sano emerged from the alley, and ran to his brother's side. Sozo's eyes were already clouded in the haze of death, but he seemed to sense his brother's presence._

"_Sano…" he tried to speak, but blood trickled out of his mouth instead of words, and with a faint gasp, the last breath left his body._

" _SOZO!"_

Sano winced at the raw pain of the memory. Twisted by grief and hatred for the unknown assassin, his younger self had left the village of his childhood, and embarked on a series of never ending fights, determined to make him self strong enough for revenge. It wasn't until he had met Kaoru that he finally let go of his all consuming desire for vengeance, and began to live a normal life.

Suddenly aware of another presence, Sano glanced across the yard to see Shinta, leaning against the opposite end of the porch, arms folded. They exchanged a silent glaring match, each trying to make the other back down.

"Shinta!" Kaoru exclaimed happily. "And Sano! You're here already?" She was oblivious to the palpable tension between the two men. "You'll have to wait for food, I'm afraid. Come on Shinta, since you're up, we should make breakfast!" She grabbed his arm, and dragged him inside.

Sano frowned at the easy familiarity with which Kaoru greeted Shinta. She had grown attached to him over his brief stay, and he wasn't sure he would be able to break the news to her. She seemed to like him so much, and he hated to see Kaoru's trust shattered yet again. If she knew that Shinta was lying to everybody about his past, and that he was probably the murderer… Sano sighed. That was the main problem. Was Shinta truly the murderer?

The evidence was circumstantial at best. He'd seen Shinta at two of the murder sites, and knew that Shinta was lying about his past. Not to mention that lie about going to sleep early. His fighting skills were phenomenal, and his aura reeked of danger. However, Sano hadn't exactly caught him in the act of killing anyone. Fed up with the supremely tiring process of thinking, Sano shrugged it off.

_Like they always say, 'Guilty until proven innocent.' Wait, that's not it... Oh whatever. He's still guilty in my book.

* * *

_

Kenshin looked questioningly at Kaoru. Instead of pulling him to the kitchen, she had led him straight to the training room. Glancing at him, she blushed slightly under his inquisitive gaze.

"I realized that I still owed you a swords lesson. Since nobody else is up but Sano, who doesn't count, now's the perfect time. That is, if you still want to," Kaoru added uncertainly.

"Of course, Kaoru-dono. It was thoughtful of you to remember," Kenshin blurted hastily. _A swords lesson? This should be… interesting. Still, I don't want to hurt Kaoru-dono's, I mean Kaoru's feelings._

"So," Kaoru grabbed two shinais from a shelf, "I thought we should begin with the basics. Do you know how to hold a sword?" Kenshin thought frantically.

"Like this?" He gripped the shinai slightly too high, a mistake common for beginners.

"Almost. Let me adjust it a bit," Kaoru reached over, and tugged his hands into position. Feeling her fingers brushing his, Kenshin could feel his face begin to burn uncontrollably. She was so close to him that he could see each strand of hair hanging loosely from her ponytail. A beautiful blue ribbon, seemingly out of place in her simple attire, held the rest back. Diverting himself roughly from contemplating how that ribbon matched her eyes so perfectly, Kenshin tuned back into her lecture.

"There are five basic forms, or stances, known as Jodan, Seigan, Gedan, Hasso, and Wakigamae. Let me demonstrate Jodan…" Kaoru moved into position. Kenshin mimicked her clumsily. As she led him through the mechanics of lunging and blocking, he continued to disguise his familiarity with the movements. Finally, Kaoru seemed ready to conclude the lesson. He breathed a silent sigh of relief. Time to get back to work.

"I don't normally do this after the first lesson, but we can try some basic sparring! You seem like you've spent some time handling swords, and it's important for you to be able to pull all the skills together," Kaoru said firmly.

_Maybe I didn't do such a great job disguising my skills after all_, Kenshin thought, as he stepped back to the proper sparring distance. _It should be easy enough though…How good can Kaoru be?_

As he waited for Kaoru to give the signal to start, he prepared himself to take the first blow. There was no need to drag the round out forever, when he was planning on losing anyway. Kaoru dropped her raised hand. The match was on.

She sprang forward with an aggressive strike aimed for his chest. Kenshin had not counted on her impressive speed, and his hitokiri skills refused to remain dormant. He sidestepped easily, and before he could stop himself, spun around and lashed out with a vicious slash to the back of her head.

To his partial amazement, she managed to barely evade the blow by jumping backwards. Feinting a jab to the left, Kaoru immediately launched into a thrust towards his right shoulder. Deciding that to remain in the match any longer would pose a risk to both Kaoru and his identity, Kenshin dropped his own shinai, and reading the path of her swing, caught the tip of her shinai in a flawlessly executed blade-catch.

Meeting her astonished expression with a gentle smile, Kenshin cleared his throat.

"It appears to be a draw, Kaoru-dono."

* * *

Kaoru felt stunned. What had just happened? The moment the sparring match started, Shinta had gone from a promising beginner to an incredible swordsman. She stared at the end of her weapon, still caught in Shinta's hands, and remembered the dizzying speed of his only attack. Realizing that an awkward silence had fallen between them, she took the two shinai and replaced them on the shelf. 

"That was… amazing! How did you become so good? You were like a whole different person!" Kaoru gushed, as she turned back to face Shinta.

He seemed relieved that the quiet had been broken, but she couldn't help noticing the shadow that flitted across his face. Behind the happy exterior, he seemed to suddenly be depressed. Had she said something wrong?

"This one learned it a long time ago," Shinta replied shortly. Seeing how sad he looked, Kaoru longed to comfort him. Impulsively, she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about the past. After all, everybody had secrets, but the present is what matters," Kaoru spoke hesitantly, searching for the right words. Evidently she had found them, for Shinta stared at her for a moment, as if seeing her for the first time.

"Thank you," he whispered, so low she almost missed it. Then louder; "This one will go make breakfast." She watched him make his way to the kitchen. He had seemed so lonely and vulnerable- a side of Shinta never seen before. What else did she not know about him?

"Uh…Kaoru-dono?" Shinta turned, looking uncomfortable. "This one was wondering… Well, that is… Would you like this one to give you cooking lessons?" Kaoru felt a grin creep up on her face.

"I would love that, Shinta."

* * *

Kenshin sat, staring at the wall opposite him. Sleep was eluding him for the second night in a row, and he could feel his eyes drooping with heaviness. But his mind kept replaying the morning spent with Kaoru. The cooking lesson, while not particularly successful, had been _fun_. They had talked about her dreams of mastering Kamiya Kasshin-ryu, now almost impossible after the death of her father. She had shared memories of her childhood, and her plans for Yahiko's training. They had talked about their favorite activities, and the best way to spend the rest of the day. 

Kaoru was different from other girls. She was optimistic and upbeat, but for brief moments, Kenshin could see signs of a much deeper and wiser person, hiding just under the surface. He found himself hoping for Kaoru's sake that Sano was not the murderer. The fragile innocence that surrounded her like a halo would be shattered, and Kenshin could not imagine destroying such a vital part of Kaoru's self.

Spending time with Kaoru was like looking in to a window of an alternate reality. He felt an incredible yearning to truly be Shinta. Shinta would be able to live happily ever after with Kaoru. But the Battousai could not afford to have such feelings. Sentiment made you weak.

When she had told him that she didn't care about his past, he had felt his heart lift with excitement. She was unknowingly offering him a chance to leave behind the world of darkness and death, and step into the light. Kenshin shifted restlessly. Japan was still recovering from the revolution, its balance in the larger world precarious. His duty was to the people, and to the government, not to himself. Japan needed the Hitokiri Battousai, and he had sworn long ago to protect his people. He would not, _could not_, abandon his vow now, and even as he felt himself descending further and further into the darkness, drowning in the blood of others, Battousai he would remain.

* * *

"Kaoru! Surprised to see me?" Takani Megumi laughed as Kaoru opened the door. 

"Megumi? You're back! Wait until I tell Sano, and Yahiko, and Shinta!" Kaoru exclaimed. She beamed at her friend, and then opened the door wider so that Megumi could come in.

"Who's Shinta? A new love interest? About time, I should think. After all, you haven't had a boyfriend since… Wait… Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Megumi teased, a pair of fox ears mysteriously appearing on her head. Kaoru felt her left eye begin to twitch, ever so slightly.

"Shinta is lodging at the dojo. Unfortunately, he's out shopping, but," Kaoru began.

"A likely story. Of course, I don't blame you for not wanting your boyfriend to meet me. I'm sure he'd be head over heels in no time!" Megumi interjected.

"Shinta is NOT my boyfriend!" Kaoru snapped. Before she could lose her temper entirely, Megumi raised her hands in surrender.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Anyway, can I have some tea? I'm simply parched!"

"Of course!" Kaoru bustled around, getting the necessary ingredients. As she began to boil the water, she stuck her head out the back door and yelled,

"Sano! Yahiko! Come see who's here!"

Sano strolled in, his hands in his pockets.

"Kitsune? Is that you?" Sano stuttered, his ears inexplicably turning red.

"Who else would it be? I just got back from Aizu last night!" Megumi informed him. "Of course, I couldn't wait more than a day to see you three!" She winked flirtatiously. Sano rolled his eyes.

"So what's Shinta like?" Megumi asked Yahiko, as he helped himself to some leftovers from the night before.

"Himura Shinta… Well he's kind of funny. He cooks, and does laundry, and stuff. And he's short, but he can be really nice to," Yahiko answered between bites.

_Himura? Why does that sound so familiar?_ Megumi found herself wondering. Had she read his name somewhere? Just then, they heard the sound of the door sliding open.

"This one is back, with food for breakfast!" A voice called out cheerfully. A man entered the room, with bags dangling from each hand.

Megumi stared in shock. The teacup slipped from her suddenly shaky hands. It landed on its side on the hard tatami mat, spilling its contents everywhere. Unable to tear her eyes from the man's face, she made no motion to clean it up.

"Megumi? Is there something wrong? Shinta?" Kaoru asked in a puzzled manner. Megumi was behaving so strangely. And Shinta seemed to have paled slightly, or was that just her imagination?

Megumi shook her head in a daze, and the spell was broken. Kenshin cleaned up the spilt tea, stammering apologies. After reassuring Kaoru that she wasn't ill, Megumi turned to Kenshin, and shot him a dark look.

"I hate to leave so soon Kaoru, but I just realized I have an appointment in half an hour. I'll visit you again later. Perhaps, _Shinta_," Megumi smiled sweetly at Kenshin, "would be so kind as to escort me home?"

"Certainly, Megumi-dono. This one would be honored," Kenshin replied hastily. He quickly opened the door again, and led her outside

Kaoru was left staring at the closed door in mute surprise with a small tingling of jealousy. What had just happened?

* * *

Before they had gotten more than half way down the main road, Megumi whirled around so she was facing her escort. 

"Himura Kenshin… We meet again."

* * *

**_A/N: _Hmmm... Yes, well, we just _had _to end it here, didn't we? You might not understand why Megumi would know Kenshin's real name, but you'll get it soon. Hope you like! Review please! Ciao!**

**_Next Time on Hikari!_**

**An old enemy from years ago has tracked Kenshin down and found him in Kyoto. He's bent on one thing: Revenge...**


	6. Echoes of the Past

_**Hikari**_

**By KCSobe**

**_Disclaimer:_ We don't own any of the characters of RK, and if we did, well, lets just say the both of us would be fighting over our cute little Kenshin!!  
**

**_A/N:_ Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews!!! We're already at 30 reviews! Yay! Sorry for the delayed update, but Xmas brake made it impossible to update! Now for some feedback!**

**Dark-Fiend-**_Thanks for the kind words! It's people like you who keep us going! We both hope you'll stick with us till the end! We're not sure, but we're aiming for around 20 chapters, but we don't want to drag it on, so it might vary. Thanks again!_

**Lexie23-**_We're glad you like the suspense! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Brittanie Love- **_You really think it's getting interesting? Gee! Thanks!_

**Yoruko- **_Believe me, it's been tuff trying to get Kenshin to act in the proper way that an assassin would undercover. But it's all worth it if we're keeping you on the edge of your seat! Thanks for reviewing!_

**JaneDrew-** _It's interesting that you noticed the whole Futae No Kiwame thing with Sano. We're not going to say anything yet, but that comes up later. You'll just have to keep reading! Teehee!_

**Bradybunch4529- **_Yeah, we had always wondered how Kenshin would react to the gang if he wasn't rurouni. That's just one reason why we wrote this in the first place._

**Unicornfan- **_Hmm… Well, Kaoru fighting along with Shishio would be…interesting, but she's definitely a good fighter! We both hate it when people make her all weak and fragile, cause she's not!_

**Triste1- **_Yeah, those grammar mistakes are really what bite you in the butt later on… It's so embarrassing to reread old stories we both wrote a long time ago and see all the really stupid mistakes. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Reignashii- **_Sorry to leave you hanging! We're just so evil! But don't worry, the next chapter is already almost done and ready to go! Expect it soon!_

**Sakura Mori- **_Thanks! You wouldn't believe how happy your words make us both!_

_**Echoes of the Past**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Himura Kenshin… We meet again," Megumi spoke softly, her words barely audible. "What exactly do you think you're doing here?"

Kenshin's normally collected mind had been spinning frantically ever since he had opened the door to the dojo and seen Takani Megumi. Of all places, and of all times, it had to be now that his disguise was blown. He had already gotten a lead on Shishio- if the true identity of the Hitokiri Battousai was known, the government would withdraw him from the mission. That would be a failure, and failure was unacceptable.

"Or would you prefer me to call you _Shinta_?" Megumi inquired sarcastically. "I'll ask you again; what are you doing here?"

"Kenshin is fine for now. I'm on a mission, obviously," Kenshin responded quickly. "Shinta is only a cover, so I can do my investigations in secret."

"But why are you living under my friend's roof, eating her food, and doing her laundry?" Megumi prodded, still looking angry.

"I just needed a place to stay! As soon as I've accomplished my objective, I'll be gone," Kenshin tried to placate her.

"And you realize that your presence at the dojo puts them all in danger?"

"It doesn't, as long as my identity remains a secret. Please Megumi, I need you to keep this quiet for now." Megumi stared at the man facing her. Was he telling the truth? She had never known him to lie, but how could she stand by while an assassin took up residence in Kamiya Dojo?

"Megumi… You owe me," Kenshin reminded her gently. "I helped you- the least you could do is return the favor." Megumi felt her fist clench at the memories that came flooding back with those words.

"Yes," she whispered. "I'll keep your secret, _for now_. But if anything bad happens to Kaoru because of this…" she trailed off, glaring at him.

"You have my word that nothing will ever harm her," he promised. She nodded shortly, and turned to head back towards town. Looking back, she saw that he had not moved.

"Why Ken-san," she smiled mischeviously, "you promised to walk me back my office!" Kenshin rolled his eyes. Some things never changed.

* * *

Kenshin watched from a corner as Megumi bustled around, helping her patients. She seemed so different from when he had seen her last. There was a spark of purpose in everything she did, and her voice was lively and cheerful. Nothing remained of the hollow, empty shell he had seen at the mansion. He closed his eyes, remembering that long-forgotten adventure.

_It had started out simply enough. Okubo had briefed him in the basics that morning, at a government office near Tokyo. _

"_We have suspected Takeda Kanryuu for some time now, of illegal business ventures. He has engaged in numerous black market activities, but we lack the evidence to persecute him in a court of law. Recently, a young woman came to us, claiming that Kanryuu had coerced her into making cheap but potent opium for him to sell. It fit in with the sudden outcropping of opium overdoses. However, while being transported to a safe location, this woman was kidnapped, and the guards escorting her were killed. There is no doubt that this is Kanryuu's doing, but again we have no proof."_

"_So you want me to eliminate him," Kenshin replied, mulling over the information. _

"_Yes. His mansion is well guarded, both by his personal army, and the Oniwabanshu, a group who was affiliated with the Shogunate during the Bakumatsu. However, they should prove powerless to stop a hitokiri of your caliber." _

_That was how, as dusk approached, Kenshin found himself crouched in the woods bordering Kanryuu's estate. He had been watching the guards pass back and forth, calculating the best time to make his move. The guard on the left moved out of sight, and the guard on the right turned to scan the courtyard. _

_Without hesitation, Kenshin sprang from his hiding place and sprinted towards the building. The guard on the right started to unsheathe his sword at the sound of footsteps, but Kenshin, without breaking his stride, neatly beheaded him. With a grunt of exertion, he leaped upwards, landing hard on the balcony outside the second floor._

_Hastily, he slid open the glass paneling, and stepped inside. He appeared to be in a large ballroom. According to the map, Kanryuu's office was off the ballroom, exactly opposite from the main staircase. However, before he could reach the office, he would have to go through the man standing in the center of the ballroom. _

"_So it is true. They have sent the Battousai to stop Kanryuu," the man spoke, his voice cold and emotionless. "People say you are the greatest of the revolutionaries."_

_Kenshin smiled, his amber eyes glowing in the dim light. _

"_I am." With that, he launched into a ryusosen, multiple blows slamming towards his opponent almost instantaneously. The taller man blocked them all, his kodachi ringing with the clash of metal. _

"_I, Shinomori Aoshi, will defeat you, and take the title of the strongest for the Oniwabanshu. It's nothing personal, but that title will be ours," Shinomori shifted into an attack with startling swiftness. Kenshin dodged the thrust, only to feel his opponent's fist connecting with his shoulder. He responded by retreating several steps backwards._

"_Your skills are impressive, but you can't hope to defeat me with martial arts," Kenshin managed to sneer. To his surprise, instead of continuing to attack, Shinomori began to sway slightly. Kenshin blinked, as the after-images of Aoshi's movement rapidly multiplied. Which one was real?_

"_My Kaiten Kenbu is beyond your rudimentary understanding of movement," he smirked, dodging Kenshin's blows with ease. Kenshin gritted his teeth. The movement truly was beyond him. However, he suddenly sensed a change in Shinomori's aura._

_Spinning around, he saw the man's kodachi slicing downwards on him. In that moment, the pattern of motion simplified, and Kenshin merely side-stepped. As his opponent made the transition into a lunge, Kenshin's eyes hardened._

"_As amusing as this is, it ends now," he snarled, as he parried the blow. In one smooth motion, he disengaged his blade, and with incredible speed lashed out at the man's chest. The force of the blow flung Shinomori several yards backwards, where he lay motionless in a growing puddle of blood._

_Kenshin looked down expressionlessly. Far from dead, Shinomori would probably recover consciousness in a few hours. Should he kill him now, and save himself the trouble of one more enemy? _

_Just then, a slow clap sounded throughout the ballroom._

"_Bravo, Battousai. You truly have proved yourself worthy of my attention. Still, this charade, as you put it, ends now." Kanryuu stood at the entrance to his office, next to a large gun._

"_I will allow you the honor of being the first to die at the hands of my latest acquisition. The newest model of the Gatling Gun, capable of firing two hundred rounds per minute. Shall we give it a try?" _

_The click of the gun was the only warning Kenshin had before it spewed into action. Bullets careened across the room at an unbelievable rate, and Kenshin could feel the blistering of the air as they narrowly missed. A sharp burning pain shot through his arm, as a bullet made contact. Blood, his blood, spurted out of the new wound, and he had to clap his free hand over it to stem the flow. _

_The roar of machinery had almost deafened him, and what was worse, he was not getting any closer to Kanryuu. _

_A door suddenly slammed open, revealing four figures of assorted sizes and shapes. _

"_Kanryuu! What is the situation?" A tall man in a demon mask barked out. "What is the Okashira's status?"_

"_Ah, the rest of the Oniwabanshu. So good of you to drop in. As you know, I do not tolerate failure, and it seems Shinomori was defeated. Clearly, he is not up to the task of protecting me. What is the Okashira's status, you ask? As good as dead!" Kanryuu laughed maniacally, as he swung the gun around to target the prone body on the floor. _

"_AOSHI!" A burly and muscular man flung himself forward to shield his commander. The other two, a large chubby fighter, and a small ninja-like one did the same. The gun rang out mercilessly._

_As the smoke cleared, Kanryuu smiled maliciously. Four dead bodies lay in puddles of their own blood. However, he had forgotten the Battousai. The last thing he would see before his own death were those merciless eyes staring out from under dark red bangs. _

_Kenshin did not even look back at the bodies behind him. His next assignment was to rescue the girl, who was believed to be imprisoned on the third floor. He ascended the stairs quickly. There was a single door, which appeared to be locked. He drew his sword, and with a powerful slash, smashed it open. _

_A girl looked up from where she was slumped on the floor. Under normal circumstances, she would have been beautiful. Long black hair hung down over her face. Barely visible were two dark blue eyes. However, her clothes were torn, and she was bleeding from multiple lacerations. A large purple bruise was forming on one cheek, and it looked like she had been crying._

"_Takani-san? I've come to free you," Kenshin spoke overly loud, as if to fill in the silence. At this the girl lifted her head, and the hair fell away from her face. Kenshin could see the eyes better now, staring at him. Behind their superficial beauty was nothing but emptiness._

"_I'm not going back. Too many… too many have died because of me. This is the least I can do for them," she slowly pulled out a concealed blade, and held it over the artery in her wrist. _

"_Do you really think you can atone for your sins by killing yourself?" Kenshin replied calmly, fixing her with a cold stare. "It seems to me that you're taking the coward's way out." For the first time, her eyes flashed with something. Anger? Hope?_

"_You can't understand. In my own selfishness, I've sent people to their deaths. How can I say 'they forced me' and carry on living my life?" She responded, the blade shaking slightly in her hand._

"_Your death will not help those who are beyond help. Why not put your talents to use by saving people? But if you're too selfish to do even that, then I will not object to the course you have chosen. It's your decision," Kenshin crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall, waiting._

_Slowly, the girl raised the blade, her hand trembling more violently. Then it slipped through her fingers, clattering on the stone floor. Kenshin straightened, and extended a hand to pull her up._

"_Come Takani-san. Let's get you to safety. What you could use now is a warm bath and a good meal." She smiled weakly at that and allowed herself to be pulled up._

"_Please. Call me Megumi."_

He had taken Megumi to one of the numerous safe houses belonging to the government. Along the way, she had bandaged his arm, and insisted that he refrain from any strenuous activity. Once there, Megumi had insisted that he stay with her so that his arm could fully heal. Those few weeks had been an oasis of peace amidst his bloody career.

Of course, all good things had to end. This one had been relatively sudden. An urgent message had arrived in the middle of the night, requesting his presence in Tokyo once again. So he had packed his things, wrote a note, and left that same night. He had felt guilty, sneaking away like that, but good-byes were never his strong point.

Megumi finally sent her last patient packing. Turning around, she smiled at Kenshin.

"Seeing you here after so long, it feels so strange. What have you been up to?"

"Government work. I'd much rather hear what you've been doing all this time," Kenshin answered, changing the topic.

"Oh no you don't. You said you're here on a mission, and I want to find out what it is," Megumi cut off his line of escape. He hesitated for a second, debating whether or not she was trust worthy, but for he sighed in defeat.

"I'm hunting down a former hitokiri by the name of Shishio Makoto. He's been plotting to overthrow the government, and I need to take care of him before anything happens."

"I'll keep my eyes open for anything suspicious."

"I would really prefer you not to get involved, Megumi. Shishio is extremely dangerous, and I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Nonsense. I owe you one, after all." Kenshin shrugged.

"It's your life, I guess. How has everything turned out for you?"

"Well, obviously I took your advice and became a doctor. I've got a small practice, but it's growing. Recently, I went home to Aizu, to look for my family," Megumi looked down, and Kenshin gave her a sympathetic look.

"I know chances are I'll never find them, but I can't seem to give up hope," she laughed bitterly. "Still, my life here in Kyoto is more than I deserve. Kenshin, I can't thank you enough for what you did. You saved my life, and now at last, I feel like I'm doing some good in the world."

"I knew that you'd be wasting your life, committing suicide," Kenshin replied as cheerfully as he could. "How did you meet Kaoru and the others?"

"Actually, Yahiko was one of my first patients. I had just set up practice, when Kaoru came in with a boy, badly beaten. She said she'd seen some thugs corner him, and she jumped in to defend him. He turned out to be a pickpocket working for a local Yakuza. Yahiko decided he wanted out, and they weren't too pleased. Still, he recovered quickly, and Kaoru took him in as a student. As a thank you, they insisted I come over for dinner. After tasting Kaoru's cooking, I decided it was my duty, as a doctor, to provide my patient with edible cooking at least once a week," Megumi giggled. "So, Ken-san, what do you think of Kaoru?"

"She's very kind and generous. I hope someday that we will become as good friends as I am with you," Kenshin answered. Seeing Megumi's calculating look, he realized that he had completely misinterpreted the question.

"But don't you think of her as a little something more…?" Megumi pursued the question. Kenshin felt his face flush.

"Our relationship is strictly business. I am merely her lodger, and I have no intention of pushing the matter any further."

"Ohohoho! I think that tanuki may be exactly what you need!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, _Takani-san_," Kenshin retorted. Seeing his flustered look, Megumi fell to plotting. It was obvious he liked her, but knowing the hitokiri, he would be too preoccupied with business to pay any attention to his feelings. Still, if Kaoru and Kenshin were to grow closer, Kaoru might even have a shot at melting the ice around his heart. There was no doubt about it; this situation was desperately calling for a matchmaker. And who better than Takani Megumi for such a delicate proceeding?

Seeing the expression of Megumi's face, Kenshin began to nervously edge towards the door.

"I'll see you later!" he called over his shoulder. Megumi only waved her hand, shooing him off. She had plans to make.

* * *

Amidst the bustling crowds that flooded Kyoto everyday, nobody noticed a small red-headed man, weaving his way through the stalls. While his hair was an unusual hue, the unusual was commonplace in such a large town. Nobody noticed this man, except for one.

Shinomori Aoshi had been sitting in a small shop that opened out on to the street, waiting and watching. He had been here for several hours, patiently tracking the powerful aura he had felt. For the past several days now, he had been following this man. The Hitokiri Battousai.

Before that was the year of fruitless searching, turning up dead end after dead end, in his quest for vengeance. But now it was all falling together; his target was in sight, and he would have his revenge.

Part of the problem was that he had been subconsciously avoiding Kyoto. Too many painful memories lay here, and the Oniwabanshu still had a thriving base downtown. But this was where the trail had lead, and he had come too far to be dissuaded by the thought of meeting someone he once knew.

Besides, he could not rest until the Battousai's blood was dripping down his blade. Every time he closed his eyes, he remembered that night. That awful night at Kanryuu's masion.

_It was the throbbing pain of his chest that gradually wakened Aoshi from his stupor. His vision was still blurry, and when he tried to move, pain raced through his body. Reaching a hand over, he touched his wound. His hand came away wet with blood._

_With a rush, the events of the previous fight came racing back. He had been guarding Kanryuu's study when the Battousai had appeared. They had fought, and he, the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu, had lost. He staggered to his feet and looked around._

_There, lying amidst dark red puddles, lay his four comrades. Their faces were contorted into death masks, the pain of their deaths lingering in their features._

"_Hannya… Shikijo…Hyottoko… Beshimi…" the words felt acidic in his mouth. He had let them down. It was clear now what had happened. On defeating him, the Battousai had turned on Kanryuu, and slain him. Sure enough, the man's corpse was lying in the corner besides a large gun. The others would have heard the commotion, and come upstairs to investigate. Taking advantage of the weapon next to him, the Battousai had simply shot them down where they stood. _

"_I'm so sorry…" Aoshi whispered. There was no response. The Okashira had failed, and his men would never come back. Nothing he could do would change it. But that amber eyed assassin would pay. He robbed Aoshi's friends of their lives, and for that he would pay an equal price._

_Aoshi picked up his kodachi, from where it was lying on the floor. One by one, he severed the heads of his former comrades. Then, swaying slightly from loss of blood, he left the mansion through the secret passage. It took him into the woods, where he turned to walk into the heart of the forest._

_An hour later, he had finished the shallow graves, and marked them with tombstones. Kneeling on one knee, he rested his hand on Hannya's grave._

"_I swear to you, I will avenge your deaths. You died, never knowing fame or glory. But I will remedy this. I will kill Battousai, and then the title of the strongest will be ours, and I can lay it on your graves. I swear I will not rest until this is done." Aoshi clenched his fist, the hate sluggishly moving through his veins. Then finally, he collapsed from exhaustion. _

Seeing his enemy again after a year of searching had been a shock. The man was different from the person he remembered. The first time the Battousai had been sighted, he had been walking with a girl and a young boy. Was that his wife? The boy had been too old to their child. Perhaps he was the girl's brother. The Battousai's hair had been in a low ponytail, as opposed to the high one that Aoshi remembered. His posture was relaxed, and he seemed at peace with himself.

Still, it mattered not. With family to care for, the Battousai would be twice as vulnerable. And Aoshi could use those vulnerabilities to his own advantage.

After paying his bill at the shop, he slipped out to follow his target home.

* * *

**_A/N:_ Well, now we're really on a role! The next chapter will be out soon, we're already done writing it, and we're just adding the finishing touches. Thanks! Review please!**

**Next Time on _Hikari:_**

**Kenshin finds him self fearing for the safety of his new friends when he feels a familiar aura following him. Does his presents at the dojo actually put Kaoru and the others in danger?**


	7. Whispers of Nothing

_**Hikari**_

**By KCSobe**

**_Disclaimer: _** **Hn... Well, needless to say, we don't own it.  
**

**_A/N:_ Hey hey hey everyone! As promised, here is chapter 7. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Reviews are the firewood that keeps our fire going, so we hope you like this chapter! Oh, and thanks reviews for pointing out spelling errors, we kind of rushed the editing of this chapter. If you guys find more, if you have the time, do you think you could send us alittle email? That way we can address the matter sooner! Thx!  
**

_**Whispers of Nothing**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kenshin hurried through the streets of Kyoto, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Surrounded by people, he felt trapped and confined. Something was wrong- at every sudden movement, his hand tightened on the hilt of his sword. Still, the sensation of dread was elusive, and he was unable to determine the exact cause.

Stopping at a small vegetable stand, he began to haggle over the price of some carrots. He waited until his nerves were practically twitching before suddenly glancing over his shoulder. A brief blur of movement was all he detected, and then he was again looking at the ordinary shopping crowds.

There could no longer be any doubt. Somebody was following him, somebody whose skills at tracking and concealing their aura were almost as good as his own. Needless to say, that left relatively few possibilities, all of which were dangerous.

The first step was to lose his new shadow. Abruptly, Kenshin spun around and threaded his way back into the shopping district.

* * *

Aoshi cursed softly under his breath, but his impassive features remained unchanged. After about an hour of following the Battousai through every winding street and back-alley in Kyoto, he had lost him in one of the busiest intersections. 

It was possible, of course, that if he stepped back from the crowd to scan his surroundings he might spot his target. But that would increase the likelihood of the Battousai discovering his identity, which would jeopardize his plan.

The plan was simple. Track the hitokiri until he could be cornered alone, in a secluded area. Of course, this could take a long time, but if necessary, there were ways to draw him out. Once alone, he would exact revenge upon the heartless murderer who had so callously killed his comrades. After disposing of the body, Aoshi would leave Kyoto, unconnected with the bizarre death of a short red-headed swordsman.

Losing the Battousai was merely a temporary setback. He would probably return to that small dojo on the outskirts of town, and when he did, Shinomori Aoshi would be waiting.

* * *

With a frown, Kenshin stepped out of the restaurant he had just ducked into. The menacing presence had vanished, and he was reasonably sure that his mysterious enemy had given up for now. But what of the future? Could he remain on guard against this attacker throughout the entire mission? No, this new threat had to be dealt with as soon as possible. 

In the mean time, he had to hurry back to the dojo before Kaoru began to truly worry. After all, he had disappeared with Megumi three or four hours ago. _Still, why should she worry? I'm just her tenant. Most likely she didn't even notice.

* * *

_

"Shinta! Where were you? I was so worried!" Kaoru exclaimed as she saw him noiselessly slip into the dojo. He looked tense and anxious. However, he could not be nearly as anxious as she was. It had been _forever_ since he had left, with Megumi on his arm. There had to be an explanation.

"So, have you... met Megumi before?" She asked, looking at the ground.

"No, this one has never seen Megumi-dono before. However, she reminds this one of an old friend who died many years ago," Kenshin faked a smile as he lied threw his teeth. Kaoru shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Are you sure?" She looked at the ground, to avoid Shinta's questioning gaze.

"Yes, this one has never met her before. Kaoru-dono, are you feeling well? You just seem to be acting a little strange." Kaoru bit her lip. His voice was full of a friendly concern.

"No, everything's fine." He shrugged, and continued past her to his room. But everything was not all right. She couldn't shake herself of the image of Megumi clinging to him, like they had always known each other. And he had spent all afternoon with her. Did Shinta really enjoy Megumi's company more than hers?

"Come on Kaoru! You promised to give me another lesson today!" Yahiko stuck his head in from outside.

"I'm coming!" Kaoru called back, putting the troublesome thoughts out of her mind. For now, what she needed was some training, to drive away the doubts.

* * *

That night, as she lay in her bed, Kaoru's mind returned to the predicament. Shinta had been incredibly friendly to Megumi, without question. He had spent the entire afternoon with her, a stranger who he had just been introduced to! 

Maybe it was just his nature to be kind and outgoing to strangers. So why had he ignored her when they first met? That could not be the reason.

The most likely answer was because Megumi was prettier. She had an elegance and glamour that Kaoru had never been able to pull off. Not to mention the fact that she flirted with every guy she met. Kaoru twisted in her sheets. If she flirted more with Shinta, would he notice her?

Wait! Where had that come from? Why did she care if Shinta noticed her anyway? They were already friends, and besides, she barely knew him.

Kaoru suddenly thought of the way Shinta smiled. He always seemed so gentle and caring. He was a decent cook, did the laundry, and helped out with chores around the house. His clueless aura always made her laugh. And those large violet eyes, that Kaoru could spend hours looking into.

There was really no question about it. She was jealous of Megumi, and she was well on her way to developing a crush on Shinta. She could feel herself begin to blush, even in the dark. Anyway, Kaoru thought firmly, it would be a dark day indeed if she ever surrendered him to Megumi without a fight.

* * *

Sano walked down the road towards Megumi's clinic, whistling cheerfully. It had been several days since she had made her surprise visit, and he was now planning on returning the favor. Not that he wanted to appear too desperate for her company. That was why he had waited. Still, it had been good seeing her again, until she had disappeared with Shinta. 

A shadow passed over his face. That was the real reason he was going to see Megumi. He needed to warn her against becoming too friendly with that man. Not that Megumi ever took him seriously, but he had to try.

"Tori-atama! What are you doing here? You haven't gotten beat up again, have you?" Megumi smirked as she opened the door for him. Sano grunted in acknowledgement.

"Actually I came here just to talk to you," he said after he had removed his shoes and stepped inside.

"Do tell," Megumi raised an eyebrow.

"So, what'd you think of Shinta?" Sano prompted, after a moment of silence.

"He's very cute…" She began, laughing when she saw the incredulous look on his face. "…. But not my type."

"Well that makes this a little simpler," Sano sighed in relief.

"Okay, what's wrong with you? You come rushing into my clinic, just to talk about Kaoru's new boarder? And then you ask me if I like him? What's gotten into you? Wait… You're not gay, are you?" Megumi joked as she crossed her arms.

"WHAT?!? HELL NO!!! I'm as straight as a line! Look, I just get a bad feeling about him, all right? Something tells me you shouldn't get too close to Himura Shinta," Sano explained stiltedly. How much could he afford to tell her?

Megumi looked at him, her head tilted to one side. Underneath her careless facade, a sudden wariness stirred into life.

"Sanosuke," she replied softly, "I think you'd better tell me what you know."

"Fine. I know Shinta isn't who he says he is. I've seen him hanging around crime scenes, and I know he lied about being a bad swordsman. Sometimes when I'm around him, he just _changes_. It's hard to explain, but all of a sudden he gets really cold and dark. Like he could kill me without a second thought. I'm worried about Kaoru spending so much time with him. He's _dangerous_, Megumi," Sano finished.

For a moment, she said nothing. The air was thick with silence as he waited for a reaction. Then her lips curved upwards into a mocking smile.

"Could it be, tori-atama, that you're being slightly paranoid? After all, he probably doesn't want to draw attention to himself by boasting of sword skills. I think you're being a little over-protective of your 'little sister,'" she laughed. Sano frowned.

"You're wrong," he spoke flatly. "I know Shinta isn't what he seems. But don't tell Karou about any of this. She trusts him a lot, and I can't let her get hurt." Megumi shrugged.

"As you wish. Now did you only come here to deliver ominous warnings?"

Sano felt the tension lifting from his shoulders.

"Of course not! I want to hear about your trip to Aizu, and why you stayed away so long!"

"Why Sano! If I'd known how much you'd missed me, I would have come back sooner!" Sano felt his face begin to burn.

"As if I'd miss someone like you! You're always sticking your nose into other people's business!" He retorted.

"Well at least I don't gamble away other people's money!"

"No, you just flirt with every man you see!"

"Free-loader!" Gradually they moved closer together. After Megumi's last insult, they were standing only inches apart, glaring at each other. Then suddenly, Sano's scowl lifted, and he grabbed Megumi in a bone-crushing hug.

"It's good to see you again, Kitsune. I guess I missed you after all," he whispered. Megumi flashed another smile, this time genuine.

"Missed you too, baka. Now run along, I'm busy '_planning'_ Kaoru's love-life." Sano shook his head.

"More like '_plotting',_ probably. Still up to your old tricks, I see," he snorted, before leaving the clinic.

* * *

Kenshin paused in the middle of sweeping the dojo's porch. It had been days since the adventure in the market-place, and he still could not shake the feeling that he was being watched. And it had grown worse. He was beginning to fear for Kaoru's safety. 

Several times now, he had found himself inexplicably abandoning his patrols of town or his daily chores to accompany Kaoru somewhere. He could not leave her alone in Kyoto, when his mysterious enemy was still at large.

"Shinta, I'm going to rest for a little bit, in case you need me," Kaoru called. She smiled at him, as he nodded.

"This one might go for a walk, Kaoru-dono," he replied.

"Have fun then," she called after him. Her previous fears about Megumi had all but died away. Shinta was spending more time with her than ever, and she could not be happier. He was such nice company, and was uncomplaining when her errands ran overtime. Unlike Sanosuke, he was always willing to listen. And he was so gentle…

Wait! Shinta was going for a walk by _himself_. He might get jumped in Kyoto, or attacked by bandits in the forest! It was obvious that he had good potential as a fighter, but even he wouldn't be able to hold out against multiple opponents.

"Sano! Hey Sano!" She shouted.

"Oi, Jou-chan, I'm right here," his head popped out from the kitchen.

"Can I ask you a huge favor?""

"That depends," he answered cautiously. "What is it?"

"I'm worried that Shinta might run into trouble alone. Can you follow him and make sure he's all right?"

"Sure, but I think Shinta can take care of himself."

"I know… but I don't want anything to happen to him. Please, Sano?" Kaoru looked up hopefully.

"Fine, I'm going," he sighed. Inwardly, though, he felt a surge of excitement. Shinta had been acting distracted recently. Perhaps with his mind elsewhere, Sano would be able to track him to his destination.

* * *

Kenshin was walking briskly along the outskirts of Kyoto. He knew it was only a matter of time before his _shadower_ ran out of places to hide and confronted him. His hand found the hilt of his sword. He would be ready for any surprises that might be thrown his way. 

Finally, he came along a path that lead to an open meadow, ringed by thick trees. Knowing he would not have long to wait, Kenshin prepared himself. Abruptly, he spun around.

A tall man with black hair stepped out from the trees. His bangs fell forward into his face, partially obscuring the icy blue eyes that stared out from under them. His trench-coat billowed slightly in the breeze. Even without looking at the twin kodachis in the man's hands, Kenshin knew who it was.

Shinomori Aoshi had changed since their last meeting. Outwardly, he looked much the same. But his eyes hadn't held the same dead look before. His aura had not been so dark. And most of all, he had lacked the sheer power that now hung about his person like a cloud.

"I've come, Hitokiri Battousai," his voice dropped to a whisper, "_for revenge_." Kenshin blinked. This was unexpected, and a little perplexing. Other than beat him thoroughly, what had he done that would merit revenge?

"Regardless of whatever pathetic motive your mind had dreamed up, I will destroy you. It's something I should've done a long time ago," Kenshin spat.

"Instead, you were too busy destroying my comrades. A _pity_. You will suffer unimaginable pain for that," Aoshi answered coolly.

_Destroy his comrades? But I didn't… Which means that he doesn't know the truth. Kanryuu betrayed him, and he's blaming me. Still, it hardly matters why he's attacking me. All that matters now is finishing the job I started,_ Kenshin thought. He withdrew his sword, and tilted it, so the sun's rays played off the polished blade.

"Prepare yourself," he hissed, dropping into an attack position. Aoshi's grip on the kodachis tightened. Just then, a twig snapped. Startled, both men turned towards the forest. In their intense concentration on one another, they had completely missed the presence of a third aura joining them.

"Obviously, this is not the time. But I'll be back, Battousai," Aoshi sneered as he melted back into the woods.

Still staring at the spot where Aoshi had vanished, Kenshin cleared his throat.

"Come out Sagara. I know you're there, and if you even _think_ about running off, your head will roll." Sano stepped out cautiously. Kenshin didn't even face him, but held out his sword so that the sun continued to reflect off it. "How much did you hear?"

"Just about everything… Is it true? Are you really a… hitokiri?" Sano asked, staring.

Kenshin paused. He had two options now. He could tell Sano the truth, and trust him to keep it a secret, or simply kill him and bury the body. Except, he couldn't kill him, because he was the only lead on the Shishio case. Which left telling the truth.

"Yes, I'm a hitokiri. I've come here to hunt down the man responsible for all the murders in Kyoto. I hope you understand, I really never even thought of hurting Kaoru. Those lies were necessary to protect my identity."

"So you work for the government?" Sano ventured another question.

"Yes. I can't let you tell anybody about this, though. If my presence is revealed, then the entire mission will be jeopardized."

"Look, I'm sorry for accusing you of hurting Kaoru. I was just worried. It might sound strange, but I thought you were the murderer," Sano admitted, scratching the back of his head. Kenshin smirked, and Sano noticed that his eyes were still amber.

"What a coincidence. Considering you of all people should know who the true murderer is."

"What?" Sano answered blankly.

"_I mean_, you can stop lying. I know you're the real murder," Kenshin turned and lunged forward so that the tip of sword was pointed at Sano's chest.

"Me?! How could I be the murderer?" Sano retorted in surprise.

"The wall at the murder scene and the wall you smashed near the dojo are identical. Don't try to deny it. Not to mention the fact that you saw me at so many murder scenes. I was investigating, but what were you doing there?"

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not the murderer!" Sano snapped.

"Would you care to explain this unfortunate series of coincidences, then?" Kenshin responded sarcastically.

"Well being at the murder scene isn't a big deal. I live in downtown Kyoto, after all, and half the town shows up anyway."

"But the wall."

"You've made a mistake. They can't be the same. The technique I used near the dojo is called the Futae no Kiwami, and only two people in the world know it. I learned it from a monk named Anji, and he developed it himself. He would never teach it to a murderer," Sano spoke vehemently.

Kenshin frowned, the first tendrils of doubt beginning to creep into his mind. He was extremely adept at reading auras, and Sanosuke appeared to be telling the truth. But he wasn't wrong! Which meant…

"It must have been this Anji then. It's the only plausible explanation. I know the walls are identical." He cut through Sano's denial sharply. "It appears my suspicions about you were wrong. Consider them formally withdrawn." Sano looked at him in mute astonishment.

"You know, I could've sworn that almost sounded like an apology!" He smiled at last.

"Don't count on hearing another one. Now what can you tell me about Anji?" Kenshin dragged the conversation back on track.

"He's a fallen Buddhist monk. I met him a couple of years ago, when I was on my way to Kyoto, to find Kaoru. Apparently, he developed the technique to help him save the world. Anyway, I begged him to teach me, and he finally said that he would, but if I couldn't master it within a month, he'd kill me." Here Kenshin began to look interested.

"It doesn't sound to me like he has much of a problem with killing," he interjected thoughtfully.

"Well, I told him I'd master it within a week, and to make a long story short, I did. Of course, that nearly killed me too. Then we parted ways, after he gave me directions to Kyoto. I've never seen him since."

"But you'd recognize him if you saw him again?"

"Sure. He was really big, and was wearing a bandana. And he had a really evil-looking face."

"Did he ever mention a man by the name of Shishio Makoto?"

"Not that I can remember. Who's that supposed to be?"

"Shishio is a former hitokiri who was betrayed by the government. I can't say for sure whether he deserved the fate given to him by the government, but now he's trying to conquer all of Japan. He's the man behind all of these murders, even if he hasn't done the actual killing."

Sano looked at Kenshin in silence for a moment. This sudden deluge of revelations had left his head spinning. Shinta was a government assassin, tracking down another assassin, and had previously suspected him of the murders.

Despite his overwhelming creepiness, he didn't really seem like that bad of a guy. And he had apologized. Making a quick decision, Sano spoke up.

"Tell you what. I'll help you with your investigations. I have a lot of contacts throughout Kyoto, and I can keep an eye out for Anji too. I'll even keep your identity a secret," he offered. Shinta smiled in relief.

"I suppose I owe you some thanks then."

"I have one condition though," Sano warned him.

"What?"

"Shinta isn't your real name, is it? So who are you really?" There was another long pause, and then Shinta whispered three words, that hung in the air for a second, before dissolving into silence.

"Kenshin. Himura Kenshin."

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Well, at lest somethings are cleared up, ne? Please review and we'll continue to try to update weekly! Ciao!**

**Next Time on _Hikari:_**

**As Kenshin worrys about Kaoru, he forgets that Kaoru is not the only person on Aoshi's list of targets connected to Kenshin...  
**


	8. Heart's Wanderings

_**Hikari**_

**By KCSobe**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Need we remind you?**

**_A/N: _Okay! We're back and we'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! We'd also like it if you'd share you ideas and thoughts on how we can make it better, or ideas for future stories. Oh, and beware of a little fluff in this chapter...  
**

**As a side note, the next chapter might take a few days longer, for one of us has midterm exams (...damn public schools...) and will be dead on her feet studying. But we've already started writing and planing and hopefully we will be able to get it done over the weekend and have it to you next week on time! Wish us luck!**

**_Heart's Wanderings  
_  
**

**

* * *

**

"Please place your bets for the next round! Last chance to place your bets!" The gambling hall was full of impatient chatter, as men gathered around the boards, all eagerly anticipating the throw of the dice. Kenshin stared intently, as the dice were tossed up.

"Evens!" he whispered, and Sano quickly pushed his money over to the even side before the dice could land. They hit the felt table, and scattered in opposite directions.

"That's a two and a four! Evens it is!" The thrower called. Several men grudgingly pushed their money into the center. Sanosuke, on the other hand, gleefully collected his earnings.

"Now let's see… that's fifty yen for you and fifty yen for me…" Sano spoke, as he divided the money into two equal piles.

"I thought we agreed that I should get sixty and you would get forty," Kenshin snorted.

"What? We never agreed on that!" Sano glared.

"You should consider yourself lucky! I was the one who won the money!" Kenshin reached out, and slid one of Sano's stacks of coins over to his side.

"Fine. I think I liked Shinta better than you. You're too greedy!" Sano scowled in mock anger.

"_Please_, gambling's illegal anyways."

"So do you always do what you're supposed to do?" Sano grinned in triumph. Kenshin's eyes glinted oddly.

"No… not always. Anyway, we've got to get these groceries back to Kaoru-dono."

"What? We've still got money to win!" Sano whined.

"I hate to say it, but I think if we win anymore, these guys'll attack us."

"Maybe you're right…" He winced, seeing the angry stares on either side of them. "We have had a twenty-something winning streak!"

"Twenty four in a row, to be exact," Kenshin corrected. The two made their way to the back of the crowd, and left through a side exit. Maneuvering through the people was somewhat difficult, due to the bulky packages they both carried, but a few good shoves by Sano cleared a path.

"Anyway Kenshin, what's up with volunteering to do the groceries all the time? I know you live at the dojo, but you don't actually have to do all the work!"

"To tell you the truth, I'm worried that Shinomori will attack again. I'm trying to make sure that nobody else gets involved, especially not Kaoru-dono."

"Wait, Shinomori is that hitokiri you're hunting down, right?"

"No… That's Shishio. Shinomori is the guy who attacked me in the forest."

"I thought that was Shishio. How many enemies do you have?!" Sano groaned in confusion.

"More than you'll _ever_ have."

"So why does Shinomori want to kill you?"

"He thinks I killed his fellow Oniwabanshu comrades."

"Did you?"

"No. They were betrayed their employer."

"What happened to the employer?"

"He was the one I _did _kill."

"I don't think my brain can endure much more of this who-killed-who stuff. The important thing is we'll beat the crap out of him if he tries anything!" Sano lashed out a fist towards an imaginary opponent.

Kenshin had to smile at the taller man's confidence. Ever since he had apologized for suspecting him, Sano had been acting as if they were best friends. Not that he minded of course. But it had been a long time since he'd had someone he could call a friend. And if in the bargain he could make some extra cash, so much the better.

"Shinta! What took you so long? Was there a long line for the food? I knew I should have sent you guys out earlier!" Kaoru chirped as she opened the gate for them.

"No, the lines weren't long. Actually, we were…,"

"Visiting Megumi, of course!" Sano interjected hastily. "So what is in this bag, anyway, Jou-chan? Rocks?"

"Don't be stupid. It's just rice," Kaoru replied distractedly. "Why did you go see Megumi, Shinta?"

"This one just wanted to stop by and say hello," Kenshin improvised. Kaoru's face fell ever so slightly. Eager to change the subject, he looked around. "Where is Yahiko, Kaoru-dono?"

"Oh, I sent him to pick up some lighter stuff, so you wouldn't have to get everything. I think he's getting some tofu and a dikon." As Kaoru's mind was diverted to other subjects, the trio moved back into the dojo to unpack their bags.

* * *

Aoshi was leaning against a wall, watching an ocean of faces pass by him. His close observations of the Battousai's schedule informed him that the assassin would venture out some time this morning for food. 

His hand moved to his kodachis impatiently. If only the element of surprise had not been lost while they had been in the forest. While those circumstances _had_ truly been beyond his control, he should have been more alert to his surroundings, and sensed when the third person had joined them. Had he not been forced to retreat, the Battousai might even now be dead.

As it was, the hitokiri knew of his presence, and had taken steps to ensure that his family remained in the safety of their home. He himself was constantly on guard, which made spying on him twice as difficult and hazardous.

A mop of spiky black hair suddenly caught Aoshi's attention. It bobbed amongst the other shoppers, stopping at a stall here, and then drifting to another across the road. His eyes narrowed.

A young boy, around ten years of age, was striding along, some bags swinging in his hand. A shinai was tucked into his belt, and he swaggered with the loose confidence of youth.

Immediately, Aoshi pictured Himura Battousai when he had first been sighted in Kyoto. He had been with a woman and a kid. There could be no doubt- this was the kid.

A sneer twisted his normally frozen features. Once the boy had turned the corner, he ducked into the mass of surging people and let the current carry him to his prey.

* * *

"So once you see that the water is boiling, you carefully add the chopped vegetables. Be sure to avoid splashing water on yourself," Kenshin instructed Kaoru carefully. "It would be a shame to ruin such a beautiful outfit." Kaoru giggled. 

"These are my training clothes, Shinta! They're hardly beautiful!"

"Anything looks beautiful with you in it, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin replied without thinking. Suddenly realizing what he had said, he quickly turned and began to stir the pot. Hoping she would not comment on his response, he snuck a glance at her.

Kaoru was staring off into the distance, a curious half-smile on her face. _Thank Kami! She must not have heard me,_ Kenshin thought with a surge of relief.

_He called me beautiful!_ Kaoru's mind sang happily. The two, completely oblivious to the other's thoughts, continued cooking in companionable silence.

Suddenly, Kenshin sucked in his breath softly. His body stiffened. Mental alarms were ringing furiously in his head.

"What is it? Did I chop the vegetables too fine?" Kaoru asked, frantically checking her work.

"Where is Yahiko?" Kaoru blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"Yahiko! Where is he?" Shinta's voice had completely changed. He sounded cold and impatient.

"I told you… he's out shopping," Kaoru stammered, scared by the sudden change in Shinta's demeanor.

"Stay here, no matter what happens," he ordered abruptly. "I… I forgot to tell Yahiko something important." He slipped past her, leaving Kaoru alone in the kitchen. She ran out to see where he was going. Racing down the porch, he said something to Sano, and took off. Scrambling with a sudden haste, Sanosuke quickly followed suit.

Kaoru started to call after them, but was distracted by the smell of something burning.

"My stew!" she moaned, before rushing off to salvage her masterpiece.

* * *

Yahiko was humming to himself as he walked home. While he would never purposely neglect his training as a samurai, it was still nice to have a break. As a pickpocket, the streets of Kyoto had been his home. When Kaoru took him as a student, that had changed. He would never go back to his old life, but it still felt great to mix with the crowds and smell the cooking meat of outdoor vendors. 

Preoccupied with his cheerful thoughts, Yahiko failed to notice the stranger staring at him from a side street. Therefore, he was taken completely by surprise when a painfully tight grip clamped down on his shoulder.

Before he could even open his mouth, his assailant lifted him, and with almost super-human strength flung him into one of the narrow walls.

As his body slammed into the bricks, Yahiko's legs crumpled beneath him. His entire back was wrenched with shooting agony that temporarily immobilized him. Grunting in pain, Yahiko slowly lifted his head to see his attacker.

A tall man with black hair was standing several yards away. He was looking down at him expressionlessly, frozen blue eyes taking in the damage. Seeing that the boy was still conscious he took a step forward.

Trembling, Yahiko rose to his feet. Swaying unsteadily, he held his shinai in front of him tightly.

"It's gonna take more than that to beat me!" He shouted, fighting the nausea that was sweeping through his body. "So do your worst!"

Aoshi looked at the boy standing before him. His pride, his determination to succeed… It was almost laughable in so young a creature. It reminded him of another child, at another time.

A young girl, no more than eight, dressed in a ninja suit several sizes too big. Her hair was cropped in the front, giving her a tomboyish look. Behind, a long braid swung, emphasizing each toss of her head. _Misao…_

For a second, his resolution wavered. Such an innocent child did not deserve to meet death so soon. But then he remembered how the Battousai had sneered when confronted. Remorseless. And this kid… his child? It was probable. Maybe now the Battousai would suffer what _he_ had suffered. Learn what agony it is to let those who depend on you die for your mistakes.

"You have a strong spirit. I'm almost sorry to kill you," Aoshi spoke flatly. The boy glared at him, saying nothing. Without warning, Aoshi sprang forward, his blade arcing downwards towards Yahiko's head…

CLANG! A reddish blur sprang forward from the main road, blocking Aoshi's thrust with his sword. He looked up to see the very man he had been looking for twenty minutes previously.

"My patience is wearing thin Shinomori. Leave this town now, or die where you stand," the Hitokiri Battousai snarled as he disengaged his sword. Behind him, another man in a white jacket was helping the boy move out of the way.

Suddenly, Aoshi lunged towards his opponent, whipping the kodachi in his left hand into a horizontal slice. Steel met steel with a violent crash. However with almost impossible quickness, the Battousai jumped into the air, and came down with a devastating blow aimed at Aoshi's chest.

A second sooner and his life would have ended there; in that nameless side street in downtown Kyoto. As it was, his reflexes barely saved him. He twisted his torso to the side, and the blade bit into his arm. He brought his second kodachi up in a clumsy counter-attack, which the hitokiri easily avoided by jumping backwards.

Feeling the wetness of his blood seeping through the trench coat, Aoshi tensed, and then with an awkward run, began to hurl himself at his enemy.

Kenshin tensed, awaiting the next strike with relative confidence. But that strike never came. Within mere feet of his target, Aoshi leaped upwards, landing on the rooftop behind them.

Narrowing his eyes, Kenshin spun around and with a quick stutter-step to gain momentum, promptly did the same.

He landed on the parapet of an old building, and dropped into a defensive crouch. An empty rooftop greeted his eyes. There was no sign that the wounded Okashira had ever been there. Cursing, he dropped back down to where Sano and Yahiko stood.

Kenshin kept his back to the pair for a moment, trying to regain control. Several deep breaths later, the amber slowly was replaced by swirling violet. Cautiously he turned.

Yahiko was staring at him, an unreadable expression in his eyes. Kenshin took a step forward. Yahiko scrambled backwards. The gentle, amiable, and slightly ridiculous man Yahiko thought he knew was gone. This person who looked like Shinta, there was something wrong with him. His eyes were purple, but they were hard and cold, and his katana was stained with blood.

"Who the hell are you?" Yahiko screamed.

"Calm down, Yahiko," the man anwered, his eyes flashing with a peculiar light. Yahiko remembered the first time they had met, when Shinta had almost broken his arm. He had pushed that experience from his memory, but now it came rushing back.

"NO! Stay away from me you… you… monster!"

The man who was not Shinta took a step back, as if struck.

"Easy there, kid," Sano spoke soothingly. "It's okay, you just don't understand…"

"It's not okay! He's a murderer… a…a killer… the sword… see the blood? Don't you see the blood?" Yahiko gasped, his words barely coherent. Somewhere in Kenshin's already unstable mind, something snapped.

_The blood… Don't you see the blood? He's a murderer… A killer… So much blood. It never comes off, the blood. Never. No matter how hard I scrub, I can still see it. The blood…_ Kenshin raised a hand to his face. The images were pouring back now. He could see the faces in the darkness, staring at him. He'd killed them. Killed them all.

* * *

Turning, he sheathed his sword and flung himself back into the main street, sprinting blindly away from the battle scene. Away from his past. 

Sano kept a close eye on Yahiko as they slowly made their way home. He was trembling at first, but after a while, it subsided. Sano focused on the road in front of them, ignoring the awkward silence. Finally, Yahiko opened his mouth.

"How long did you know? About Shinta, I mean," he asked angrily.

"A couple of days."

"And you didn't tell us? You let that murderer live under the same roof as Kaoru and me?" Yahiko snapped.

"Look, I know you're pretty freaked out right now," Sano had come to a dead stop. He crossed his arms and looked at Yahiko. "But Shinta isn't like that. He's done some pretty awful stuff, but he's not a monster. He's just trying to protect you." Yahiko stared at the ground.

"What you said back there… You couldn't have been more wrong. And I think you should apologize to him. If it weren't for Shinta, you'd be dead right now," Sano finished. Yahiko thought for a minute.

"So, all this time, he was a really good fighter? I mean, I heard him say he couldn't fight with a sword."

"To tell you the truth, I haven't seen him fight that much. But if today is any indication, I would say that he's in a league of his own."

"But he lied to us! How am I supposed to trust him, when I don't even know if he's telling the truth?" Yahiko scowled stubbornly.

"I really can't tell you much, except that he has his reasons. But if you want a reason, how about the way he acted back there? You could tell he was terrified that you'd be hurt! You can trust him with your life. And then after you said… what you did, Shinta was really hurt. I think you hit a nerve."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to, it was just everything happened so suddenly…" Yahiko trailed off, feeling terrible. Sano started walking again.

"It's not me you should be saying sorry to," he called over his shoulder. "And let's keep what happened today between us, okay? No need to worry Jou-chan."

* * *

Kenshin leaned on the railing of a bridge, staring down into the water below. His reflection looked up at him, distorted by the ripples of the river. The sun was beginning to set, and the entire western horizon seemed to be on fire. 

He was better now, but thinking about that afternoon was still unsettling. He had to face the truth. This life he was living at the dojo was a lie. The Hitokiri Battousai was a cold-blooded killer, and he, Himura Kenshin, was the Battousai. Shinta… was only a naïve lie. Somebody he had been a very long time ago, and could never go back to being.

But the way Yahiko had drawn back in fear- it still hurt. By now, he'd probably already gone back to the dojo, and told Kaoru all about it. Kaoru. What would she think? What would she say to him?

And even if she didn't know, if Sano had covered up for him, she was still in danger. The only way to protect her would be to not get any closer. That way, neither of them would be hurt when she discovered the truth.

_It doesn't matter anyway. We're only friends, and that's all we ever can be,_ Kenshin thought. He began to walk back towards the dojo. On his way off the bridge, he passed a young couple holding hands and laughing. He sighed. Some things just were not meant to be.

As he turned the last corner, he was surprised to see Yahiko waiting for him on the porch. The boy immediately sprang up, and went to meet him at the gate.

"Umm… Shinta? I'm really sorry about the way I acted. I was just really scared. But I talked to Sano, and he said you weren't like that at all. I hope you can… forgive me," he looked up hopefully.

Kenshin blinked. Forgive? For what? What had Yahiko done except speak the truth?

"I… I guess you can't then. That's okay, I understand," Yahiko replied after a moment's silence. "I know it was wrong of me to assume things about you, and jump to conclusion like that," he started to shuffle back to the dojo.

"No! Wait Yahiko, I was just confused, that's all," Kenshin spoke quickly. "Of course I forgive you!" He felt a strange lightness on his shoulders. Yahiko turned.

"Really? That's great! Does that mean we're friends now?" Kenshin smiled.

"Of course. But first I need to apologize to you. I'm sorry for lying about who I was. I can't really tell you much, but I promise that as long as I'm here, I'll protect everyone at the dojo." Yahiko grinned.

"That's okay! Sano told me that you had your reasons. And I didn't tell Kaoru or anything, so you don't have to worry!" Kenshin let out a sigh of relief. That made things simpler.

"Say, maybe tomorrow or something, I'll take you fishing. I haven't really had a chance to spend much time with you," he suggested.

"Yeah! And maybe, you could spar with me? Like right now before Kaoru gets home? I want to be able to fight like you do!" Kenshin scratched his head.

"I'm not so sure about the sparring. I still have to do the laundry after all. Maybe another time," he refused gently.

* * *

Kaoru pushed open the gate. She'd gone briefly to see Megumi, after Shinta hadn't come back. He had looked so upset, she was sure something was wrong. But Megumi had said that she had not seen Shinta all day. So what was Shinta truly up to? 

Just then, she heard a deep, whole hearted laugh. She whirled to the left, only to see Shinta and Yahiko talking, as if they had been there for hours.

_Is that really Shinta? I don't think I've ever heard him laugh like that. He seems so relaxed…_

"Kaoru-dono! I'm so sorry for disappearing like that on you. I've only got a little bit more laundry left to do," he said cheerfully. Kaoru started to smile, then gasped.

_He said 'I'! Not 'this one' but 'I'! He really is acting weird…

* * *

_

Life at the dojo had fallen back into a comfortable routine. There was no sign of Aoshi, and Kenshin was beginning to think that he really had left Kyoto.

Meanwhile, Kaoru was finally getting used to 'the new Shinta'. He was just as polite and courteous, but he seemed much happier. On the other hand, he was treating her like a friend, and nothing more.

"Hey Kenshin! What's up?" Sano asked, as he watched Kenshin hang the laundry to dry.

"Not so loud, Sano, Kaoru-dono will hear you!" He implored, casting a furtive glance over his shoulder.

"Just relax. She's too busy attacking Yahiko to notice anything. Say, I wanted to ask you, what's up with that Shinomori guy? I mean, is he gone or what?" Kenshin straightened from his work.

"Obviously he's wounded, so he's waiting for a chance to recover. But also, he knows now that he doesn't stand a chance of beating me. I wouldn't be surprised if he's given up for now," Kenshin answered smirking.

"Shinta!" A voice called out. He looked up to see Megumi letting herself in. "Do you know where Kaoru is? I need to talk to her!"

"She's just finishing off her lesson with Yahiko before he has to go to work at the Akabeko. She'll be in the training room," he responded. Megumi smiled, and hurried over to the porch, where she kicked off her shoes and went in. She seemed unusually excited, almost giddy.

Several minutes later, Megumi reemerged, to inform them that she was treating everybody to dinner at the Akabeko.

"So hurry up with your chores! Kaoru's already getting ready, and then we'll be on our way!" She tapped her foot impatiently.

It took several minutes longer than expected, because Megumi inexplicably insisted on fiddling with Kenshin's hair, and making him change into a fresh gi. Finally, they set off. Kenshin couldn't help but steal glances at Kaoru. In her flowered kimono, she looked stunning. Her hair was pulled back with a silk ribbon, aside from the shorter strands, which escaped to frame her eyes.

Meanwhile, Sano hurried to catch up with Megumi.

"Hey kitsune! What's going on?" he whispered.

"What do you mean? I'm just treating my best friends to dinner," she smiled back sweetly.

"Don't give me that! I know you're up to something!" He retorted suspiciously. Looking back, he could see Kenshin and Kaoru chatting together on the path. Yahiko had run ahead a long time ago to get to the restaurant in time for his job. Sano was still puzzling over Megumi's behavior when they reached the Akabeko.

Tae showed them to their seats, after exchanging greetings with Kaoru. They sat down, and began to talk animatedly.

"Takani-san!" A voice rang out from the entrance of the restaurant. A boy about Yahiko's age came rushing up to them. Kenshin frowned. It was Yutaro, another of Kaoru's students.

"Please, you've got to help us!" He begged, sounding out of breath. "My father was sorting through some of the swords he sells, and he cut himself. It didn't look that bad, but then it started spurting blood everywhere, and now we can't stop the flow!" Megumi put her hand to her mouth.

"He must have severed an artery! Don't worry, I'll help you," she replied, standing up. "Sano? I know this sounds awful, but I don't really feel safe walking back to the clinic this late at night. Do you think you could come with us?" she begged. Sano groaned.

"All right…" he replied unwillingly.

"This one would be more than happy to walk back with you, Megumi-dono," Kenshin began. Suddenly noticing the glares he was getting from Kaoru and Sano, he gulped.

"On the other hand, this one was looking forward to a dinner with Kaoru-dono…" he finished weakly. Megumi smiled.

"So Sano it is, then. Don't worry, you two. I'm sorry to spoil our evening like this, so just enjoy a free meal, okay?"

Sano frowned. What a curious coincidence. Kaoru and Kenshin… Having an intimate dinner… He looked at Yutaro. There was something about that kid he just did not trust.

Meanwhile, Yutaro was hopping from foot to foot anxiously. He looked miserable and scared. Still, you could never tell what was going on in that little twerp's brain.

"Come on Sano! I need your help!" Megumi grabbed his arm, and began to drag him by force out the door. Once they were outside, she continued to tug him to the clinic. Once they reached the front door, she finally relinquished her hold.

"You just can't take a hint, can you?" She smirked. He blinked. Yutaro was still with them, looking rather smug and pleased with himself. _Like a cat that's just caught something_, Sano thought.

* * *

Kenshin watched as the trio made their hasty exit. He looked across the table to where Kaoru was sitting, looking confused. 

"Well shall we try to make the best of it, Kaoru-dono?" He asked cheerfully.

"Of course! There's no reason not to enjoy ourselves!" She giggled. Kenshin felt the tension slowly lift.

"You'll never believe what happened today…" he began, leaning closer towards her. She smiled.

"Did you rub a hole through another shirt?" Kaoru joked. Kenshin pretended to look hurt.

"After all this one does for you! Slaving away over a laundry tub!" He paused momentarily, as an old couple walked by. As the man nodded benevolently towards them, they distinctly heard him say:

"Ah! Nothing like young love!" Kaoru felt her face turn beet red, and her heart soar as she saw Kenshin's face flush deep red as well.

* * *

As they walked home after dinner, talking and laughing, Kenshin paused. When he first came to the dojo, he'd been acting out the part of Shinta. Was he still pretending? Was this entire conversation just an act? Or, without even realizing it, had he gradually stopped playing the part? It certainly did not _feel_ like an act. 

No, there was something about all of them, especially Kaoru, that brought out a better side of him. He wondered why he felt so softhearted around her. Was she just a weakness? Or was she something more?

* * *

"So how long did it take you to set all this up?" Sano asked, as he and Megumi watched the pair walking along the road. 

"A few days," she answered mischievously. Turning to Yutaro, she said, "Mission successful! Here's your end of the deal," and handed him some money. Beaming, Yutaro gave a quick bow of thanks, and exited through the back door. Sano laughed.

"Sometimes you're too clever for your own good," he said, as he put his arm around her.

"I know."

"There's just one thing about Shinta…" Sano began hesitantly. "He's not really…"

"Who he says he is? Don't worry I already know all about that," Megumi answered, as she leaned her head on his shoulder. They both watched in silence as Kaoru and Kenshin continued walking.

Kenshin turned and said something to her that made her laugh. She turned to smile at him, and their eyes met. For a second they lingered, and then she took his hand and pulled him onwards towards the clinic, unaware of the pair observing them.

_They're already practically in love. I didn't have to do much after all._ Megumi gave a sigh. _I just hope that Kenshin doesn't ruin things…Or that Kaoru doesn't freak out when she learns the truth. They're meant for each other. They just have to figure that out. I only hope that Kenshin won't find out too late._

"Say Megumi?" Sano asked lazily.

"Hmm?" She responded, still lost in her own thoughts.

"You still owe me dinner at the Akabeko. Just you and me." She looked up at him, and laughed.

"We'll see."

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Well, not that we want to give anything away, but we wanted to make the end of this chapter a bit fun and light hearted, kind of like the calm before the storm. Review please! Ciao!**

**Next Time on _Hikari:_**

**We can't give it away!**

**But lots of reviews might make us want to give a hint at lest! **


	9. Tears of Blood

**_Hikari_**

**By KCSobe**

**_Disclaimer: _Don't own it. Duh.**

**_A/N: _Omg! We got so many reviews! We're already well over 60! Thanks so much you guys! We've taken in all your advise that we hope you like this chapter. It's a good one!**

**_Tears of Blood

* * *

_**

**CRACK!** Kenshin attacked the pile of logs with a vicious swing. **CRACK! CRACK!** With each chop of the axe he sent shards of wood flying off to the side. He had promised Kaoru to refill her supply of kindling, and he was almost done.

He closed his eyes and envisioned Shinomori. _That idiot has delayed my work by weeks. I had estimated a few months for this mission, and I haven't turned up anything. This is all his fault. _**CRACK**! He cut the log in half. Looking at one of the halves, he could have sworn it resembled Saito. _He isn't helping either. If he asks one more time about what I've been doing for the past week, heads will roll. Most likely his._ **CRACK!** He spun around to where the other half lay. Kenshin tried to imagine Shishio, but since he'd never seen the man, that proved slightly difficult. The final product looked suspiciously like a cross between a few of his former 'antagonists'. **CRACK!** _If only reality was this easy…_

Discreetly looking around, he see Kaoru's silhouette in the dojo, along with several others. _Giving a lesson, like usual_, he surmised. Kenshin carefully placed the axe several yards away, and grabbed the handle of his katana. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet silence of the forest.

When his eyes opened once more, they were amber. He launched himself forward with inhuman speed. To the untrained eye, he would have simply vanished. His sword shot out in a horizontal thrust, slicing through a log. Without pausing, he chopped it up before the first piece could even hit the ground. Using his momentum, Kenshin pushed off a tree into a flip, landing so he was faced in the opposite direction, with his body crouched in a defensive stance.

As he straightened to sheath his katana, he heard somebody clapping.

"Now that was cool!" Sano laughed, as he walked across the yard. Kenshin ignored the taller man, and picked up the axe to continue chopping wood.

"I was meeting with some friends last night, checking whether anyone had seen anything suspicious. They promised to keep their eyes open," Sano continued cheerfully.

"What makes you think your friends can find these people? They're professionals, and what's more, nobody has the slightest idea of what they look like," Kenshin answered, as he took a vicious swing at a piece of wood.

"Hey, don't underestimate what people overhear. My friend Katsu runs an underground newspaper. There isn't a thing going on in this city that he doesn't know about. He even knew who Shishio Makoto was!" Kenshin's head snapped up.

"You're going around, telling top-secret information to random strangers? What's wrong with you?" Kenshin snarled.

"Katsu isn't a random stranger! I told you, he's my friend and you can trust him!" Sano responded heatedly.

"Because I feel so comfortable trusting an arsonist and an explosives expert who tried to overthrow the government," he sneered. "But you know all about that, don't you Sano? After all, you practically helped him."

"Wait, how'd you find that out?" Sano asked pulling back.

"It was in your police records. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get this wood over to the kitchen." Kenshin lifted his pile of kindling.

"Look, take it easy okay? You seem really uptight about something," Sano said, moving in front of Kenshin.

"It's nothing," he replied shortly, trying to get around.

"I'm your friend. You can trust me, all right? I'm trying to help you out here," Sano folded his arms, refusing to budge. Kenshin sighed, and almost unbidden, words came bubbling up.

"I'm just a little frustrated about this mission. It seems like every time I'm getting somewhere, I hit a dead end. And it's not like I've got unlimited time here! Not to mention Shinomori showing up and attacking me twice. He's still out there, and as much as I'd like to believe it, he's not going to just give up and go away. Which means that every second I spend here, I putting all of you into more and more danger. The only way I can protect Kaoru and Yahiko is to spend every waking moment with them, and while I'm accompanying them on pointless errands, an insane hitokiri is coming closer and closer to pushing Japan into civil war. Then there's the fact that I have no clue what he's planning to do, and without any information, I might as well be fighting a shadow." Kenshin finished his rant by neatly sidestepping around Sano, and heading back up the path.

"Well, I guess that answers my question," Sano blinked, as he turned to follow. "But you can't be so hard on yourself. This whole thing with the trench coat guy…"

"Shinomori."

"…With Shinomori, was completely out of your control. Besides, he can't keep hiding forever. Sooner or later, he'll make a mistake, and then you'll get him. And Japan will be safe once again!"

"…Are you talking about Shinomori or Shishio?"

"Both, I suppose." Sano was relieved to see a faint smirk creep across Kenshin's features.

* * *

Kaoru wiped the sweat from her face as she finished her lesson. Hira-kun was getting much better, although Sato-kun could probably still beat him. If only Sato was a little less confident about his abilities, he too would see a vast improvement.

Her thoughts on her morning's students abruptly vanished as she saw Shinta and Sano walking up the path. They were talking together in low, subdued voices, and Shinta looked unusually serious. However, when he deposited the firewood, he straightened up with his normal smiling expression. Kaoru felt a pang go through heart.

_He seems so much more natural with Sano. As if every moment when he's around me, he's hiding his true thoughts and feelings. It's strange, Shinta has become such a huge part of my life, and I still know next to nothing about him. I don't know where he was born, or whether he still has family somewhere. I wonder why he even became a traveler. Is he running from something? That would make sense, the way he has those sudden mood swings._ Kaoru carefully stowed the practice equipment in a cupboard. She looked back once more towards the red-headed swordsman.

_I suppose he'll leave someday. I'm trying not to think about it, but it's not like there's anything to tie him here. He's only waiting for the right time._ Kaoru's vision became suspiciously blurry.

_He'll leave, and it'll go back to being like it's always been. Just me and Yahiko, and sometimes Sano or Megumi._

"Kaoru-dono?" Shinta asked gently. "Is something bothering you?" And just like always, she forced a smile and shook her head. Kaoru watched as Shinta ambled over to talk to Yahiko, and ruffle his hair. Yahiko, who normally would snap at the gesture, only grinned. Shinta then continued over to clothing line, and began to take down the garments and neatly fold them.

_But he looks like he belongs here. I can't imagine him anywhere else. No, Shinta won't leave. He would never do that to us. To me.

* * *

_

At the police station, life was carrying on as usual. The everyday hum of a cacophony of conversations getting jumbled together was undisturbed. Papers rustled, and the occasional door slammed.

Sitting calmly at her desk was the secretary, who had on previous occasions greeted Kenshin and informed him of Saito's whereabouts. Glancing at the clock, she was pleased to discern that it was indeed time for her lunch break.

"Fujita-san?" She knocked timidly on the door to his private office. A growl sounded from within. "I'll be going out for lunch now. I should be back in about an hour." This statement was followed by a non-committal grunt from the other side of the door.

Shrugging, the secretary pushed her way outside, and turned towards the restaurant district. She was quickly lost amidst the throngs of people; just one more face in the crowd.

* * *

Somewhere in a secluded alley, a teenage boy stood, leaning casually against the wall. His brown hair hung down in bangs that were occasionally tossed by the wind. Underneath his gi, he wore a western styled collared shirt.

However, as he stood there, the boy seemed supremely unconcerned with the state of his clothes or his hair. He was preoccupied with searching the crowds that passed by, a small smile on his face.

But despite the smile, a careful observer would have felt that there was not something quite _right_ about this boy. If pressed to explain his impression, the observer would have probably settled on his eyes. They were a pale blue that seemed strangely incongruous to his other features. While the rest of his face looked cheerfully content, his eyes were different. After a few seconds, the observer might have felt that those eyes had seen too much. That they could see straight past your façade and sum you up within an instant. That you had been summed up, and found _wanting_.

"Sou-chan!" He looked up as he heard a light voice call out. A young woman in an office uniform was making her way towards him. Her hair was black, almost purple in a certain light, and was cut about chin length.

"Kamatari-san. I was worried you couldn't make it," the boy took a step forward. "Do you have anything new to report?"

"Actually I do," Kamatari smiled smugly. "Something that will be of great importance to Shishio-sama." There was a brief pause.

"And…?" Soujirou prompted, his smile never wavering. Kamatari took a deep breath to heighten the suspense.

"Well, when Fujita-san, or should I say Saito-san, went out for soba yesterday, I managed to slip into his office undetected. Most of it was just routine paperwork, but I did find a couple of interesting things." Here there was another pause, as if she was determined to drag this information out for as long as possible.

"For example…?"

"Only that the government has seen fit, in light of the recent threat to national security, to send an unnamed assassin to Kyoto to stop Shishio-sama." Had Kamatari been seeking some sort of reaction from Soujirou, she would have been disappointed. The smile may have widened imperceptibly, and the eyes looked slightly more thoughtful, but overall the boy was unmoved.

"An assassin, huh? Did you find out any more information?" Kamatari pouted.

"No, before I could read anything else, I sensed Saito approaching. As it was, I barely managed to put the papers back where I found them before getting out." Soujirou shrugged.

"Ah well, there will always be other opportunities. As it is, I suspect that Shishio-sama will be most pleased."

"Make sure you tell him that _I_ found the information!" Kamatari reminded him, her brown eyes narrowing with suspicion. "I still don't see why I can't go and tell him myself."

Soujirou turned again to face her, the ever-present smile still lingering. His eyes however, had become cold and wary.

"I'm afraid you'll have to talk to Shishio-sama about when you see him. Of course, I'll be glad to tell him and Yumi-san that you said hello." Kamatari opened her mouth to make a retort, but before she could reply, Soujirou had jumped up to the nearest rooftop.

Looking across the buildings, Soujirou could see hundreds of people moving on with their daily lives. _Tap…Tap…_They had no idea what awaited them in the rapidly approaching future. _Tap…Tap…_Completely oblivious to their surroundings, and wrapped up in their petty lives, they would be unable to retaliate when Shishio seized control of the government. _Tap…Tap…_ He would lead them on to a better, stronger Japan. Some would die of course, but that would be a small price to pay. _Tap…Tap…_ After all, they were weak; their fate was inescapable. And nobody, not even a government assassin would stand in Shishio's way. _Tap…Tap…TAP!_

In a streak of movement, Soujirou shot out over the rooftops, his legs blurring into a churning mass beneath him. Within minutes, he had left the city of Kyoto far behind.

* * *

"I was thinking of maybe starting a vegetable garden in the backyard," Karou mentioned cheerfully to Kenshin. "It would be nice to have some fresh food every once in a while. You'll have to help me, I'm afraid. I don't know anymore about farming then I do about cooking. But just think of the harvest we'll have next year!" As she happily chattered on, she failed to notice the way Kenshin's shoulders stiffened. _Next year? Will there be a next year?_ He asked himself.

"Shinta! What do I do next?" Kaoru interrupted his reverie. Kenshin focused his attention back on the dishes before him.

"You can add the soy sauce now; but make sure you spread it evenly. Next we'll get out the tofu." Kaoru nodded, and bent down to find the needed ingredients. After several minutes of searching, she emerged, looking unhappy.

"I can't believe it! I forgot the tofu again!" She groaned. "I'll have to run to the market to get some." Kenshin looked outside worriedly. The stifling heat was still present, and it was getting late. Chances were good that a storm was on its way. The sun was already approaching the western horizon.

"It's getting late, Kaoru-dono. This one will come with you. But we should hurry- this one can smell rain in the air," Kenshin responded quickly. Kaoru beamed excitedly.

"Then there's not a moment to lose!" She exclaimed, as she dragged him out the door.

Hidden the growing shadows of a nearby grove of trees, Shinomori Aoshi watched the couple. His hand clenched the kodachi at his waist when he saw the woman take the Battousai's arm. _Go ahead. Enjoy your moments together while you still have them._ He glared, seething with rage. _I only have to wait until darkness…You and your woman…You're living on borrowed time, Battousai.

* * *

_

Kaoru gripped the bucket of tofu more tightly as the pair made their way through the shadier section of Kyoto. Huge storm clouds had rolled in, and the sky was ominously dark. It felt as if the entire city was holding its breath; the shaky calm before the storm. She felt a drop of rain hit her face, and without meaning to, subconsciously quickened the pace.

Kenshin was relieved when Kaoru began to walk faster. The last rays of sunlight had been long gone, driven off by the fast approaching twilight, and the thunderclouds. It was getting more and more difficult to see, and they were still in a very bad part of the city.

Just then, he felt a familiar tingling sensation on the back of his neck. Whirling around, he saw an empty street. But it did not matter; he had felt Aoshi's presence. Striving to keep his voice steady, Kenshin urged Kaoru on.

"Hurry, Kaoru-dono! I think the rain is picking up!" Placing one hand firmly against her back, he began to push her forwards. He felt himself panicking, his mental barriers shattering one by one. It was pitch black now- there was no way they would make it back to the dojo in time. And Kaoru was with him. If Aoshi attacked, she would be completely vulnerable.

The rain was coming down harder and harder, drumming against the dry, dusty roads. As they moved along, the dirt turned to mud under their feet.

BANG! A flash of lightening, and a crack of thunder boomed out across the city. Kaoru yelped in surprise, and glanced around fearfully.

Another bolt of lightening zigzagged across the sky, and in the brief flash of light, Kenshin looked up.

On the rooftop above him, stood a man in a trenchcoat looking down. Their eyes met- and amber collided with an icy blue.

With a curse, Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's arm and violently yanked her out of the way, as the man landed where they were standing, his kodachi drawn.

"RUN KAROU!" Kenshin yelled, dragging her down the street. They were sprinting now, and the buildings blended together into dark shapeless forms. He knew, without even looking behind him, that Aoshi was catching up. He shifted his weight, preparing to pick Kaoru up, when her sandal stuck in the mud.

With a shriek, she stumbled and fell heavily, the bucket of tofu rolling off the side of the road, where it was lost in the shadows. Kenshin immediately stopped, and tried to help her back up.

Aoshi laughed softly as he approached the two, his kodachi gleaming in the dark. There was no rush now- they were far from anyone who could help them.

"Get behind me, Kaoru. I'll protect you," Kenshin ordered, his eyes glowing amber in the dark. Kaoru struggled to stand, wincing at the stabbing pain that shot through her ankle.

"No, Kenshin. You're just a beginner! As long as I can still fight, I can't let you face him alone!" She drew out her shinai.

Aoshi raised an eybrow by a fraction. This was amusing.

"What do you mean, '_just a beginner_'? Surely you know who he is?" Aoshi asked mockingly. Kaoru's confidence wavered, and she looked to Kenshin for clarification.

"You mean, Battousai, that you haven't told her? Don't you think that she has the right to know who she sleeps next to at night? The _infamous_ assassin, Hitokiri Battousai?" He drawled, unsheathing his second kodachi.

Kenshin glowered, saying nothing. His katana was held in a defensive stance. There was a brief pause, and for that moment, it seemed like the world stood still. Even the torrential rain ceased for that brief second.

Then time snapped forward, and with a cry, the two combatants hurled themselves forward. The clash of steel rang out, as Kenshin pushed his opponent back with a series of offensive strikes. He quickly noticed that for all of Aoshi's confidence, his left arm had not completely healed. Taking advantage of that crucial weakness, he sent a devastating blow towards the left shoulder. Aoshi staggered backwards, and Kenshin followed, eager to keep his enemy off balance.

Too late, he realized the trap; by luring him away from Kaoru, Aoshi now had a clear shot at the defenseless girl. He covered the distance within an instant, Kaoru holding her shinai up nervously. With a swift kick to her arm, he knocked it out of her grasp. His kodachi flashed through the air, and once more time groaned to a sickening halt.

Kenshin knew on one level that it was over. She was too far away, Aoshi was too close. But he had to try. With an inarticulate cry of rage, he shot towards them, his vision narrowing until all but the two figures had vanished.

Kaoru watched the blade arcing towards her helplessly. At the last moment, she closed her eyes, against the pain that never came. Opening them again, she saw Shinta dive in front of her, his katana meeting the first kodachi with a clang. She sank to the ground in relief. But that block had left the Battousai's defense nonexistent. Aoshi's eyes hardened and he whipped the second kodachi down towards the unprotected flesh.

She screamed as she saw the blood spray outwards, spattering the ground.

Kenshin winced, temporarily blinded, at the burning pain across his face. When he opened his eyes again, they were murderous. He flung himself at the Okashira, his speed elevated beyond comprehension. Aoshi barely managed to parry the blows. His own counter strikes were weak, and easily deflected. He could feel his left arm trembling under the strain of the constant attacks.

Then, with a sudden chopping motion, Kenshin slammed his sword against the ground, the tip angled towards his opponent.

"Doryusen!" He shouted, as a wave of debris shot outwards at Aoshi. When the dust had lifted, Aoshi looked around from under the raised kodachis. He could see the blurry outline of the Battousai, with one leg extended, in the traditional form of Battojutsu.

His mind had hardly processed this information when Kenshin shot his sword out of the sheath, his legendary speed enhanced twice-over by the lethal move.

It collided with the lower kodachi, but its power carried it onward, slicing deep into Aoshi's side. He stood for a moment- trembling with the effort, as blood dripped down from his mouth. Then he collapsed into the mud.

Kaoru gasped. Shinta- if that was even his real name, was standing over his fallen opponent, the katana raised. A long jagged cut ran from just below his eye down to his jaw. His eyes were a deadly shade of amber, making his entire form seem almost demonic.

"The last time we met I warned you…" he hissed in a low menacing voice. "Your life ends here!" His sword started down.

"NO!" Kaoru cried loudly. "Shinta, don't do this!" Startled, he turned to look at her, his blood red hair falling into his face.

"You can't… He's beaten Shinta. If you kill him… you won't be any different from them." Her gi and hakama were torn and muddy where she had tripped. Her hair had escaped its tie, and flowed down her shoulders. Those brilliant cerulean eyes stared at him, bewildered. He stiffened, and unconsciously took a step toward her.

_Kaoru-dono. She could have died. Because of me. Because of what I've done. I am no different from 'them'. I'm a killer, and I endangered her. All of this… because of me. I was selfish- I wanted to be with her, and she almost died. I can't let that happen. I can't hurt her anymore._

Kaoru came closer, and reached a hand up to gently touch his face.

"You're bleeding Shinta. Let me clean it for you…" He felt her hand shaking. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her against him in a warm embrace. As he held her, he felt his heart melt.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru-dono. I didn't mean… I never wanted this to happen. I would never let anything happen to you. But as long as I'm here, you'll always be in danger. Please forgive me… Sayanora." He swallowed. Then with a deep breath, he released her, and disappeared into the darkness.

For the second time, Kaoru's legs folded beneath her, and she sank to the ground.

"Shinta…" Her eyes were burning now. "SHINTA!"

* * *

Kenshin ran along the rooftops, trying to escape his thoughts. He felt the drying blood from his cut, and something else. He slowly lifted a hand to touch his face, and brought it away wet.

_Are these… my tears?_

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: _Well, hope this chapter was to your likeing! We were trying to deside which chapter was our favorite, and at _lest _one of us likes this chapter best. Review please! Ciao!**

**Next Time on _Hikari:_**

**As Kaoru trys to cope with "_Shinta's"_ disapperence, Kenshin heads off to Osaka and meets the last person he expected to meet.**


	10. Unexpected Detour Part I

**_Hikari  
_**

**By KCSobe**

_**Disclaimer: ** ... _**Must we? Ok, ok already! We don't own RK, happy?**

**_A/N: _Ahhh! Sorry this chapter was so late! But we're making up for it, cause this is our longest chapter yet. Oh, and we're gonna thank some of the reivews now!**

**Kokakuisam- **_Yeah, we wanted to be a bit different, and still be true to RK, but we'll admit that we both think that we're sticking way to much with the real thing, so from this point on it's going to be a bit more different. But not too different!_

**tehyie- **_Well, we both hated having to make Aoshi seem weak, but if Kenshin could beat him as Rurouni, we both figured that Battousai wouldn't have much of a problem. But still... Aoshi is too cool to lose, but he'll be popping up later on!_

**Sakura Kamitsu- **_Well, one of us desided that their favorite chapter is the one that we are working on at that moment, if that makes any sence, and the other desided that their favorite chapters is the first chapter through last chapter, so to sum it all up, we're currently undesided!_  
******  
kinaharo****_- _**_Hey! Thanks! We'll definetly email you if we have any problems, and also feel free to email us if you have an suggestions! Remember that we won't know what you guys want us to change unless readers tell us_

**Triste1- **_Hope there was enough action last chapter! There will also be lots of action coming up, but hopefully not to much. It's hard to ballence it sometime, ne?_

**Canon**_- ...Riiiiiighhhtt... Okay then, not quite sure what your getting at there... Have a nice day!_

**We'd also like to thank all our other reviews! Your reviews mean the world to us! Thank you thank you thank you! Also, we'd like to thank everyone who has us on their favorites list! We're really touched! Now on with the story!**

**_Unexpected Detour

* * *

_**

Sanosuke slid the door of the dojo open. As he stepped in, he could hear faint voices echoing from the training room.

"Stop pulling your belly back, Hira! If you keep cringing like that, you really will get hit!" he could hear Kaoru's voice growl. Shrugging, he made his way out to the back porch, where he sat, chewing on his fishbone contemplatively.

The true problem with being a freeloader was that there were times when there was absolutely nothing to do. _I'm so bored I almost wish Yahiko was here to talk to._ Sano frowned, as he stared out over the rolling scenery. _Wait… Did I just think that? Now I'm getting pathetic! I've got to find something to do before my sanity gives out completely…_

Quickly glancing around, his gaze fell upon the full laundry bin where it lay, dirty and forgotten in the corner. Sano felt his resolution waver. Incredibly tough fighter-for-hire, Zanza, doing the laundry? _Well, desperate times call for desperate measures_.

As he plunged the first garment into the warm water, he remembered how many times he had come up the path only to find Kenshin in just such a position. Was it really only three days ago that he had left?

_Sano listened tiredly to the rain beating down on the roof. He had come back early from a local tavern, his mind pleasantly fogged with clouds of intoxication. Now he lay on a couch, his eyes glazed over, wondering where Katsu was._

_The sound of someone banging on the door pulled him out of his reverie. Staggering to his feet, Sano unsteadily made his way to the entrance. He opened the door._

_A small figure, drenching wet, was leaning against the outside of the house. He looked up at the noise of the door scraping, and stepped forward into the light._

_It was Kenshin, dripping from the torrential downpour, who stumbled forward. His skin was a pale ashen white, which contrasted starkly to the scarlet hair that had fallen forward over his face. His eyes were partially closed against the sudden brightness of the room, but Sano could see the golden irises staring out._

_He turned to face Sano, and the man in question gasped in shock. A jagged gash of red ran down Kenshin's cheek, oozing dark blood. It was the sight of the blood dripping from his chin that shook off the last of Sano's alcohol induced stupor. _

"_Kenshin! What happened? Hold on, I'll get you a towel to dry off, and some bandages," he spoke hurriedly, already turning to get the items mentioned. _

"_Don't bother." It was the voice that made him freeze. It was a harsh jarring sound that seemed too strong to have emitted from the injured swordsman._

"_I'm not staying. I just had to tell you that I'm leaving for Osaka. I don't know how long I'll be gone. But look after Kaoru and Yahiko," Kenshin continued, ignoring the perplexed look on Sano's face._

"_Sure," he replied after a pause. "But what happened out there?" _

"_I'll be back soon enough. In the mean time, keep an eye out for that monk of yours." Kenshin added, as if he had not heard the question. Then, abruptly, he turned and left the building, disappearing into the shadows._

Sano finished hanging up the last of the laundry to dry, and wiped his hands off on his jacket. Cheerful, animated voices in the training room indicated that Kaoru's lesson had just ended. Sure enough, a few boys could soon be spotted walking in the direction of the city.

"Sanosuke! Nice to see you!" Kaoru called brightly as she came over. "Wait, are you doing the laundry? Sano, maybe you should take a trip to see Megumi. I'm not sure you're feeling well," she teased.

Sano rolled his eyes. After Kaoru's giggling fit had subsided, she lapsed into silence, still staring at the clean sheets which billowed gently in the wind.

"Thank you Sano. I guess I've gotten kind of behind on the laundry," she smiled sadly. He again said nothing, but put his hand on her shoulder affectionately. He knew the real reason why she had been avoiding the household chores. Every time she saw the heap of dirty clothing, or heard the clanging of pots, she flinched. It was the most poignant reminder that there was _somebody_ missing from their everyday routines.

Sano remembered breaking the news to her the morning after Kenshin had visited him, when the only reminder of his tavern visit was his throbbing head. She had listened to him quietly, her eyes rooted to the ground. He had told her of Kenshin's past, and she had nodded listlessly. He had told her of the assassin's current mission, and she had looked off into the distance. Finally, he revealed Kenshin's decision to go to Osaka. She had looked up at him then, her sky-blue eyes dull and empty.

That was when he could bear the stillness no longer, and reached forward to give her a hug. She had stood there rigidly, waiting for him to let go. Then she had turned, and walked back into the dojo.

Since then, she outwardly seemed to have recovered. Her temper, and deadly aim, still kept Yahiko and her other students in line. She still smiled, and she still laughed. Only Sano could see the truth; she was nothing more than a lifeless marionette going through the motions. Her smiles, although they came with as much frequency as before, were meaningless, betrayed by the overwhelming indifference of her eyes.

This shadow of a girl was not Kamiya Kaoru. The energy, the will to live, had faded, leaving nothing but an empty shell.

Sano clenched his hands, as he watched Kaoru staring blankly into the distance. He wished he knew what to say, what could bring back the little sister that he had found in Kaoru. If only he knew what had happened that night, between them. If only Kenshin had not left. Sometimes he wondered if he hadn't been drunk out of his mind, if things would have been different. He could imagine the scene: snapping out of his trance, and shutting the door before the hitokiri could leave. Insist that he hear the truth.

But Kenshin was gone. So Sano was left hoping, that for whatever reason the swordsman had left, he would come back soon.

* * *

Osaka was a bustling city, but compared to the ever-crowded streets of Kyoto, it resembled a peaceful village. As Kenshin quietly walked down the main street, he tried to shake his uneasiness at the lack of people.

Currently, he was looking for a hotel to stay at. Keeping his mind firmly fixed on this objective, he could block out any recent memories. Like the night that he had left.

_After he had left Sagara's, Kenshin made his way to the police station. He had left this stop for last, in the subconscious hope that it would already have closed for the night. Unfortunately, there was no such luck. The very man he had been hoping to avoid was there, just coming out of the building._

"_Battousai," the cop greeted him, seemingly unconcerned with his visitor's appearance or unusual timing._

"_Saito. I found a lead in Osaka, and I'll be gone for a couple of days," he began. Saito raised an eyebrow._

"_Really?" he replied, somewhat skeptically. "Surely this wouldn't have anything to do with the man who attacked you several hours ago?" Kenshin's eyes flashed._

"_How did you know about that?"_

"_A few concerned citizens took it upon themselves to inform the police of the disturbance. I had to hush the whole thing up of course. The last thing we need is you leaving a paper trail in the police records."_

"_Surely those are confidential?" Kenshin sneered, refusing to let his opponent win the verbal battle. Saito only shrugged, a curious half-smile playing on his face._

"_Well, if you want to run away with your tail between your legs, I certainly don't care. But bandage your face before you go," Saito changed the subject abruptly. "That cut will probably scar, and distinguishing facial features are hardly a good quality for an assassin." Kenshin ignored him._

"_Of course, that hair of yours is hardly a good quality either. And you're really rather short aren't you?" Saito added smirking._

"_My height is far less of an impediment in my job than your lack of intelligence is," Kenshin retorted. After silently glaring at each other, Kenshin finally reached over and grabbed the proffered bandage. "Besides, it's not like I'm not coming back." _

Suddenly, Kenshin became aware of the pounding footsteps behind him. Before his mind had time to process this information, somebody collided with his back at a high speed. Rebuking himself for his own inattention, he spun around. How many pickpockets was one man forced to endure?

Instead, he saw a young girl, around the age of thirteen, sprawled out on the street in a jumble of limbs. A steady stream of incoherent curses was spewing from her mouth. He backed up a step.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you all right?" There was no immediate response, as the girl pushed herself to her feet. She was now balefully glaring at him, while rubbing her injured rear. Kenshin opened his mouth for another attempt.

"HEY YOU!" A loud voice rang out across the narrow road. In the same direction that the girl had come from, five large men appeared. The leader took a few steps forward, and Kenshin walked past the girl to confront him.

"Wait! What do ya think yer doin'?" The man spat, his words slurred. He had obviously had too much to drink; his face was unnaturally flushed, and his breath putrid. Kenshin merely sneered.

"Look, just get out of the way!" Another of the group snapped, his words slightly more intelligible. "We're only here for the girl."

Kenshin turned his gaze to the speaker, deciding it was useless to try to communicate with the first man.

"May I ask what she did to warrant such a chase?" he asked mildly, still positioned between the band of aggressors and the young girl.

"This… _bitch_ was bad mouthin' us!" The first spoke up, cutting through the other's explanation. "We were eatin' at this resteraunt, and she started screaming at us. Who does she think she is; tellin' us ta pay for what we eat?" The others snickered in approval.

Kenshin, who was already in a progressively darkening mood, could take it no longer. Not even bothering to draw his sword, he dropped to the ground, and pivoting on his hand, knocked the other man off his feet with a well placed kick. Another followed, accompanied by an audible snap.

His opponent howled in pain, clutching his now shattered kneecap. Kenshin turned to look at the audience, who were mute in astonishment.

"If I were you," he began, his voice dangerously quiet, "I would start running, before you make me _really_ mad." He pointedly fingered his still sheathed sword. His eyes were flickering with a barely repressed amber rage.

Kenshin heard a small scuffle behind him, and barely had time to side-step as a fist lashed out. He was met by an angry scowl from the previously quiet girl.

"I don't need your help!" she yelled furiously. "I can take care of myself just fine!"

"In your situation, I might be inclined to be a bit more grateful." He regarded her coolly.

"I never asked you to butt into my business, okay?" she ground out, her fists clenching and unclenching.

Having watched the argument develop thus far in silence, the remaining drunks decided to take advantage of their enemies' distraction. They rushed forward as one, all managing to produce various weapons.

The girl seemed to have a similar idea, and threw herself at them before Kenshin could stop her.

Blinking at the sudden turn of events, he wondered idly if he should join the fray. But the girl had been looking for a fight, and she certainly had seemed to resent his earlier efforts.

In any case, she did not appear to be having a problem. A flying kick made contact with the jaw of the person wielding a small dagger. He staggered backwards, and then swung his dagger down towards her head. She rolled to the side and launched another kick upwards, this time at a more sensitive area. He collapsed, moaning in pain.

Kenshin noticed idly that she had left her back open to a man with a sword, who was now creeping up. So despite her obvious martial arts skills, she had little experience fighting against multiple opponents.

She was currently engaged in pummeling a shorter man with a series of roundhouse punches and elbow jabs. He waited until the sword wielder was about to strike before leaping at him, and disarming him with a simple flick of his katana. Trained professionals, these men were not. The battle officially ended when the final combatant's courage deserted him, and he sprinted away down the street.

Kenshin was about to go after him when he noticed the sudden flash of metal in the girls hand. She lifted it up, and with a snap of her wrist, gracefully shot several kunai towards the running target. A screech of pain confirmed her successful hit, and she grinned in triumph.

"I told you I didn't need your help!" she smiled smugly as she collected the kunai from the now unconscious body. Kenshin ignored her, and instead carefully looked over the damage. Nobody was dead, and there was minimal blood. Now to make a quiet exit, before any more bystanders showed up.

"HEY! SWORDSMAN!" Kenshin winced. So much for the quiet exit. "Aren't you going to say anything!" The girl asked, her hands on her hips. He rolled his eyes, and continued walking.

* * *

An hour later, Kenshin was grinding his teeth with frustration. Was it really that hard to find an inexpensive hotel? He had not thought to grab any money when he left Kyoto, which now left him close to penniless. Still, how much could one room cost? He was really getting sick of sleeping in the woods…

Above him, on the rooftop of a nearby building, he heard a loud thump. How long was that ninja girl going to keep following him? He had thought she would have given up by now, but apparently not.

Another thump, this time followed by audible cursing. _Enough is enough_. Kenshin frowned. He bent his knees, and with a powerful push, landed on the tiled rooftop.

"WAAAAHHHH!" Ninja girl yelped in surprise, and tumbled backwards, landing on her rear end for the second time in so many hours.

"Now, Miss," Kenshin began politely, "If you're going to keep following me, I'm going to have to ask you to be a little quieter." The girl, instead of blowing up as she had earlier, beamed.

"You know, Mr. Samurai, you're pretty good. Not as good as the folks who raised me, but close!"

"Uh… Thanks?" Kenshin scratched the back of his head, bewildered by the sudden mood swing.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted back there with the fight. It's just I'm not a little girl, you know? But thanks anyway for helping me," she explained. Feeling slightly mollified by the semi-apology, Kenshin took a closer look at his stalker.

She was small, almost a head shorter than he was. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, although not as dark as Kaoru's. Her hair was cropped about chin length, and behind, a long black braid swung. Her clothing was slightly more unusual. It was clearly a shinobi outfit, complete with hand guards. _What an odd girl_, thought Kenshin, as he swung down from the roof.

"Wait! Aren't you going to accept my apology?" The girl yelled after him. He massaged his temples, trying to ignore the dull ache in his head.

"Yeah, whatever," he replied, distractedly. _Why is she so loud?_ He inwardly moaned. Still, helping her with that fight had been entertaining at least, and it really was an excellent way to work out the frustration. _Besides_, he smiled nostalgically, _helping those in need is why I got in this business in the first place_. It felt good being able to finally do the right thing.

"You look lost!" The girl popped up again, this time from a side-street. "Do you need some help finding something?"

"Cheap lodging would be nice," Kenshin answered. Too late, he remembered that he really should not be encouraging her to keep talking.

"I can help you with that! So where are you from? Why are you in Osaka? My name's Makimachi Misao, by the way. What's your name?" There was a pause in the deluge of questions, as the ninja girl waited for an answer.

"My name is Himura Kenshin," he responded, hoping she would not press about the other details.

"Nice to meet you, Himura! You know you were something in that fight! Where'd you learn to handle a sword like that?"

"…" Kenshin remained quiet.

"Not much of a talker, are you Himura?" Pause, no response. "That's okay, I know a lot of people like that. Actually the person I'm looking for… He's even quieter than you are! The strong, silent type, I guess. And he is _really_ strong. He would never lose to anybody, not even you, and I can tell you're really good." She chattered away.

Kenshin concealed a smile. This girl was not _that_ bad. Overly energetic and loud, maybe, but not bad. As the one-sided monologue continued, he decided that there were certainly worse people he could spend the day with. _There's just one thing…_

"How did you learn to fight like that, Makimachi-dono?" He asked abruptly.

"I'm a member of the Oniwabanshu!" _What?_ "My folks back home taught me a whole bunch of stuff about fighting, and how to use kunai. The Okashira himself gave me lessons!" _Was this some sort of twisted coincidence? Or was it a trap? Wait, Okashira…_

"Is the man you're looking Shinomori Aoshi, by any chance?" Instantly Makimachi froze, her mouth half-open. She turned to him, her eyes flashing with eagerness and hope.

"Aoshi-sama! You know him? Where is he? Tell me!" She gasped, shaking Kenshin by the shoulders. Kenshin's mouth felt dry, and he could not seem to form any words.

_Is this girl really connected to Shinomori? The way she describes him, he seems like a completely different person. Maybe he was one, before the Kanryuu incident. What should I say? It's clear that he means a great deal to her but what does she mean to him?_

"Why do you want to find him?" His voice rang out, unexpectedly cold. If the girl noticed, she did not show it.

"I traveled with him when I was younger, him and Hannya-kun and Shikijo, Hyottoko, Beshimi… Then he left me at the main headquarters in Kyoto. He thought that the people there could do a better job than he could of raising me," her voice dropped to a whisper. "He told me to forget about him. I tried, but I can't, and I have to keep looking… I have to find him, Himura."

She seemed so lost that for a moment he felt tempted to tell her. But what good would it do? She had no idea of the mental state that Shinomori was in, and no doubt she would end up seriously hurt.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you," he said at length, turning his face away. Then he began to walk down the street. For what seemed like an eternity she did not respond.

_Slam!_ A foot collided with the back of his head. He turned around to see her there, glaring.

"Don't give me that! I know you've seen him somewhere! You're not getting rid of me that easily, and I'm not going to leave you alone until I get some information!" She shouted.

_It's going to be a looong day…_Kenshin rubbed his injured head ruefully.

* * *

"Or, if you tell me where Aoshi is, I'll treat you to an all-you-can-eat buffet at the Shirobeko!" Misao suggested hopefully.

"I'll pass."

"You know, that gi looks kind of old. If you want a new one, I can buy you one, as long as you tell me what Aoshi's doing right now!"

"No thanks."

"Thirsty?"

"Not really."

"Tired?"

"Nope."

"Need a haircut?"

"You're getting desperate, aren't you?"

"I'll quit bugging you if you tell me where…"

"Sorry," Kenshin closed his eyes, fighting back a smirk. This girl just did not give up. He looked down at the stall he was passing. Various trinkets of jewelry were displayed, along with some ribbons. He remembered the ribbon that Kaoru always wore in her hair. Blue, like her eyes. He fingered a silky specimen of a slightly darker shade. She probably hated him now, never wanted to see him again. He could not blame her either. He had left her alone, crying in the darkness. He did not deserve her, and never would.

"Himura, I'll give you the money to buy that if you tell me what Aoshi's doing right now!" Misao bounced up. He put the ribbon back. Just then, a strange wave of stillness came over the haggling shoppers. Kenshin felt a powerful ki approaching. He turned.

A large cone-headed man was stalking through the streets. On either side of him people parted to form a path. He continued to ignore them, striding on purposefully. He was easily twice Kenshin's size and incredibly muscular. The amber-eyed assassin quickly noted the ease with which the man moved, despite his immense bulk. The gait was one of an experienced fighter. His instincts were going haywire, screaming out against this passerby.

He had come to Osaka to distance himself from the events that were rapidly spiraling out of control in Kyoto. A new lead in his mission had merely been a convenient excuse. Still, it appeared that Osaka had trouble of its own, and he had nothing better to do.

The main problem was that he could not afford to waste the time needed to check the man's background. However… an idea presented itself to his calculating mind.

"Makimachi-dono, I have a proposition for you."

"Huh?" She looked up curiously. He paused for a moment, weighing the options one last time. As a member of the Oniwabanshu she had a hoard of information within easy access. Information that he could use. In return, he had something she wanted- Shinomori's whereabouts. Not that he could actually give her those; the last thing Kenshin needed was one more innocent life hanging over his head. Instead, he would give her a harmless misdirection, Hokkaido perhaps. With Makimachi safely out of trouble, he would be killing two birds with one stone.

"I might be willing to give you information about where I last saw Shinomori," he began, keeping his face perfectly blank.

"Really? Himura, you're the BEST!" She clapped her hands gleefully, and flung herself on him in a warm embrace. A slight feeling of guilt washed over him, as he tried to untangle himself from her arms.

"But first, I need you to do something for me," He looked down at her sternly. Naïve, turquoise eyes met his gaze.

"Anything!"

* * *

Seta Soujirou hummed softly to himself as he navigated through the inner streets of Kyoto. As he immersed himself deeper into the maze, the city began to gradually change. The most obvious difference was the buildings. Where they had been spacious and bright, they slowly had devolved into dingy and sagging structures that could barely support their own weight.

The sea of people had gradually dispersed, until the only other pedestrians were feeble caricatures of humanity, huddled under their tattered blankets. Many had long ago lost their minds in the haze of opium, and others had the tell-tale cough of terminal disease. Most would be gone by this time next year.

Soujirou ignored them all. As Shishio-san said, this world was a hell not meant for the weak. The Meiji Government tried to paint it over with idealistic words, varnished by economic prosperity. But look too hard and you could still see the poverty. It was just hidden better now, wrapped under lies and deceit.

The road he was walking on ended in a small circle outside of a brothel. Like vultures, dozens of beggars had gathered to sit outside the entrance, ready to prey on passing customers. Sitting slightly apart from the rest was a man garbed in the ragged remnants of a uniform. His posture was erect, his military training not all together lost. Scarred and sightless eyes stared down the street, and his head was tilted to one side as if listening to a sound that none of the others could hear.

As Soujirou approached, he suddenly shifted positions, and shook a bowl at his feet, rattling the few coins inside.

"Some spare coins, young sir?" He called out, his voice taking on a thin whining tone. Soujirou's smile broadened, and he laughed.

"I'm looking for Senkaku, Usui-san. Shishio-san needs him for a brief mission." Usui smirked, and leaned back against the wall.

"Shishio may have some difficulty finding him," he answered, in a deeper and derisive voice. "The fool got tired of staying undercover. He went to Osaka, I believe, to have some fun." Soujirou shook his head.

"Shishio-san won't be happy. I hope he doesn't draw too much attention to himself, or I might have to go bring him back."

"Well, it's certainly not my problem. I almost hope he does try something, just so I never have to endure him again," Usui yawned. "Now is that all, or were you planning on talking to me for the rest of the day?" Soujirou nodded a polite farewell, and continued on his way. Usui turned his head to watch the boy go; a useless gesture left over from a time when he could still see. Instead, he listened until the footsteps died away completely, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Two days after meeting Makimachi Misao, Kenshin was dining at the Shirobeko, a sister restaurant of the Akabeko, run by Tae's twin sister. They were eerily similar in all that they did, and he could not shake the feeling that Kaoru and Yahiko would come walking in at any moment.

"Himura!" Makimachi waved her hand in front of his face. He turned to look at the girl, who was hopping from foot to foot excitedly.

"I've got the information you wanted!" She beamed, clutching a thick folder. "And it wasn't easy, let me tell you! For starters, it was classified, and I didn't have the clearance needed to get it, so I ended up having to climb in through a side window during the dead of night…"

"Makimachi-dono…"

"…with a candle, and then look through every recent record we've had in Osaka, while cross-referencing with…"

"Hello?"

"his physical description since I didn't know his name. And that took a long…"

"MISAO!" Kenshin finally broke through her rant. She glanced up, startled.

"Hey! You called me Misao! Finally. That –dono stuff really gets on my nerves, you know?" Kenshin gritted his teeth.

"Give…me…the…folder," he spoke slowly, enunciating each syllable as if dealing with a gajjin or a mentally deficient child. She rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you just say so?" With a cry of frustration, he snatched it from her, and hastily opened it. A minute or two passed, as he shifted through the paperwork.

"It's finally starting to get interesting…" He whispered to himself, a cold, predatory smile lighting up his face.

* * *

**_A/N: _Well, hope this made up for our lateness. Misao also made her appearence! Yay! Sorry if we made her alittle _too_ annoying, but she'll get better! Review please! Ciao!**

**Next Time on _Hikari:_**

**As Kenshin gets closer to acompishing his mission, he starts to realize that work is not the only important thing in life.**


	11. Unexpected Detour Part II

_**Hikari  
**_

**By KCSobe**

**_Disclaimer: ... What?_ Did you acually think we own it, or somthing? Bha! Yeah right! **

**_A/N:_ Well, first of, we'd like to thank all our fans and all our reviews! Thank you fans and reviews!**

**Next off, we'd like to inform you that we've recently created the Hikari web site, however the one we have up is temporary until we get the real thing going, so it's rather small. We just started it, but we have lots of stuff to scan and upload, and we're hoping it'll come out pretty cool. Also, if you have fanart or fanfiction you want us to up there, feel free to send it to us! And if anyone is interested in drawing some Hikari fanart or whatever, please tell us! That would be sooo cool! Go to kcsobe. **

_**Unexpected Detour Part II **_

* * *

"Help! Somebody help!" A man gasped, his voice ending in a gurgle as his attacker tightened the grip around his neck. 

"Nobody here but me," his enemy chuckled, and with a grunt of exertion, slammed the man against the wall. An audible snap echoed within the alley, and his head suddenly fell forward, the body going limp. Dropping him, Senkaku chuckled. It was nice getting on his own for a bit, without anyone to boss him around.

A whistle wailed out from across the street, and he grinned in anticipation of a more challenging fight. He took the first officer down with a powerful windup into the stomach. As the policeman doubled over, gasping in pain, he finished the job with a chop across the neck.

Just in time to see their comrade crumple to the ground, two more officers skidded around the corner. Entirely focused on the battle, none of the combatants noticed the amber-eyed shadow watching them from the sidelines.

* * *

Kenshin winced as Senkaku sent one of his assailants flying over his shoulder into a pile of garbage. All that man had been doing for the past few days was stir up trouble and pick on innocent people. He knew that stepping into the battle now, he could take Senkaku down in a matter of seconds. Unfortunately, he had more important things to think about, such as the need to stay undercover and out of sight. 

"Hey, Himura!" Misao whispered angrily, "Aren't you gonna help them! They're getting their butts kicked!" He shrugged, and turned to leave the now triumphant bully to his own ends.

"Not now. This isn't the time or the place."

"Isn't the time or the place? What kind of person are you? Those guys needed your help! You can't turn your back on them!" Misao hissed from behind him. Kenshin rolled his eyes.

"Watch me." He moved down the main street without a backward glance. In truth he was more troubled than he cared to admit, although for an entirely different reason. If Misao continued to follow him everywhere he went, she could very well learn information that was better off hidden from public knowledge. Even worse, she might witness something she wasn't supposed to.

The rules of the hitokiri dictated that any and all witnesses must be eliminated. If it came down to that, could he really kill Misao? For that matter, could he bring himself to kill Kaoru? Or Sano, Yahiko, Megumi? Instinctively, he knew the answer was no. These people were too close to him, and every fiber of his being screamed out to protect them at all costs.

_I must be getting soft. If I'd been asked that question only a couple of months ago, I would have said yes without even thinking. These ties that I've tangled myself up in are just weaknesses that my enemies can exploit. Not to mention they act as distractions that'll get me killed someday. I just can't afford to have them get in my way. _

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. Seeing a criminal like Senkaku roaming the streets, destroying at will, reminded him of his mission. He had sworn to protect Japan's citizens, and this was the only way he knew how.

"I mean, come on Himura, you can't just do nothing. You've got to be more aggressive!" Gradually he became aware of Misao's chatter drawing him back to reality.

"I believe you're right Misao-dono," he smirked. "We'll have to be a little more aggressive with Senkaku, _that we will_." She gulped. The words sounded soft and gentle, but the intensity of the glare behind them spoke otherwise.

* * *

Soujirou wandered through the open stalls of Osaka, humming to himself. He had been here for several hours already, and there had been no sighting of Senkaku. However, his eye had caught that of one of Shishio-san's countless spies. 

As he unobtrusively threaded his way towards the man in question, he was careful to preserve the mask of a carefree onlooker, enjoying the many wares sold on market day. Finally, he stopped in front of the man in question.

"Good day to you, sir!" He smiled brightly. The man tipped his cap in acknowledgement.

"What can I do for you? Daikon perhaps? They're very good this time of year!"

"Actually I'm looking for a friend of mine. Have you seen him?"

"I believe he's staying at an abandoned dojo to the north of town. Will that be all?"

"That's it," Soujirou nodded his head politely, and took a glance up in the sky. It was already late afternoon. With any luck, he should be able to reach the dojo by sundown. Shishio-san had made it very clear that his orders were absolute, and they were regarded as such by all of his followers. Soujirou ensured that much. Which Senkaku was about to learn.

* * *

Within the large packet of information that Misao had provided him with, was Senkaku's current address. So it was armed with this piece of vital information that Kenshin set out, shortly before sundown. 

He had been careful to keep his plans a secret from Misao, who he did not plan to involve any further than was necessary. Looking around, he noticed a path leading off the road. Following it through the underbrush, he came across a large building in the early state of disrepair. Concealed from any prying eyes, it was the ideal hideout for a fugitive from the law. It was also ideal for what he had in mind.

Hearing a steady stream of sounds drifting out from behind the dojo, he skirted around the side, careful to stay well within the woods. The backyard was an open courtyard, where his target, Senkaku, was training.

Kenshin immediately noted the weapon of choice, two large knuckle blades attached to his hands. He was practicing a sudden charging movement that incorporated a series of chopping motions into the attack. The trained assassin within Kenshin focused on the footwork. His speed was impressive for a man of his bulk, but his agility was nothing compared to the god-like movement of the Hitokiri Battousai.

Growing impatient for the battle to come, Kenshin stepped out of the woods and coughed. Loudly. With a sudden start, the man turned to look at him.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" He shouted, bending his legs into a crouching position. Kenshin smirked and pushed his sword ever so slightly out of its sheath.

"I've come for _information_, of course." After that remark, Senkaku sprang forward, using the same mincing blows he had been doing earlier. Having watched the man perform this for the past ten minutes, Kenshin dodged them all with ease. Senkaku was left panting slightly, while his opponent had not even bothered to draw his sword.

"My turn," Kenshin shot forward, his katana flashing silver in the dying light.

Senkaku blinked. It looked as if the man had simply disappeared. Or at least, that was how it seemed before he felt a sharp burning sensation across the back of his legs. With a howl, he fell forward, landing hard on his knees. Kenshin appeared before him, his sword dripping with blood.

"The ligaments in your calves are completely torn. I doubt you'll ever be able to walk freely again. Still, that is about to become the least of your problems… RYUSOSEN! " His sword flashed again, and Senkaku felt himself hurled through the air, blood spurting out of several deep gashes.

He gasped desperately for air, struggling against the searing spasms of pain that threatened to overwhelm him. How was this possible? To be defeated so easily? This man… was he even human?

His rapidly fading vision could barely make out the silhouette of the man standing over him. He felt a sharp prick at his neck, against his jugular vein.

"I'm not through with you. I want to know the names of every single member of the Juppon-Gattana. I wouldn't recommend lying to me either- your aura is far too easy to read."

Senkaku shuddered, and tried to suppress a growing fear. If he betrayed Shishio-sama, death would be slow and painful. But at least he could make a run for it. This demonic stranger's eyes held no mercy within their depths. The blade pressed harder against his throat, drawing a thin trickle of blood.

"Talk before my patience wears out," the assassin snarled.

"T-t-tenken… he's the highest, Shishio's most loyal follower. Blind Sword, Angry God, All-Knowing, the Destruction Army, Great Scythe, Free Flight, Ogre, Sword Hunter," Senkaku listed slowly, feeling cold sweat drip down his forehead.

"Code names, huh? I suppose it just makes my job more interesting. But it makes you rather useless…" With one swift movement Kenshin decapitated his captive.

He looked down in silence at the now dead Senkaku. Kaoru did not believe in killing. She had stopped him from taking Aoshi's life, and he had acquiesced, because maybe, somewhere in Aoshi's mind, was something worth saving. But this bully, who murdered others for fun, did not deserve life.

The Battousai diverted his attention to the dojo. He would have to search it carefully for any information that might be laying around. As he slid open the door, the last of the sun's red rays mixed with the blood pooling on the ground.

* * *

Soujirou had come up the path confidently. This dojo was often used by members of Shishio's clan passing through, and it was no surprise that Senkaku would use it as his temporary headquarters. 

Actually, it made things easier. Isolated from civilization, he would be free to execute and bury Senkaku without worrying about witnesses. Soujirou came around the bend, and saw the dojo, exactly how he last remembered it.

Only… it wasn't. He stiffened abruptly, as he felt a powerful fighting aura erupt from behind the building. The sounds of low voices could be heard, and he peeked around the corner of the dojo.

The man responsible for the unusual aura was small, with scarlet hair that was pulled into a low ponytail. He was wearing a dark blue gi, and was wielding a bloody katana. Soujirou could hear Senkaku's voice distinctly, as word by word, he betrayed their cause. So it was with no great concern that he watched the swordsman behead him, and enter the dojo.

What was slightly more concerning, however, was the identity of this swordsman. He appeared to have dispatched Senkaku with undeniable ease- that in itself was worth marking down. Could it be that this was the assassin Kamatari had warned him about?

If this was the hitokiri in question, Soujirou's ever present smile widened, he might actually present a threat.

* * *

By the time Kenshin had finished searching the dojo, night had truly fallen upon Osaka. He was dusty and grimy, and had very little to show for his efforts. Nothing better than circumstantial evidence had been found. A few guns, and a large supply of food had been hidden under the floorboards of the main room, but other than that, the dojo was no more than an empty building. 

Still, he could already imagine Saito's expression when he triumphantly revealed his findings in Osaka. It would be the perfect trump card, if that cop ever tried to accuse him of neglecting the mission.

A twig snapped behind him. Instantly, he had spun around, his sword out and ready. There was nothing there but the dark of the forest.

"If you don't yet wish to die, I would suggest keeping out of Shishio-san's business," a lilting voice echoed around him.

Kenshin dropped into a defensive position, scanning intently for another aura. There appeared to be nobody there aside from himself. It was impossible to pinpoint the exact direction the voice was coming from.

"Consider this your first warning," the voice laughed, and then there was silence.

* * *

Kenshin sighed impatiently as he scanned the streets for Misao. Why was it that she always managed to turn up when least wanted, but as soon as he actually needed to talk to her, she was nowhere to be found? 

He was planning to stay in Osaka for a few more days, and had decided to give Misao the misdirection as soon as possible. After all, the sooner she left, the less chance she would have of becoming involved in all of this.

His train of thoughts was broken when he spotted a woman struggling with several trays of dirty dishes. Her precarious grip on them was growing looser by the second, and it was clear that they would soon slip into a massive explosion of broken pottery.

"Here Miss, let me help you with those!" He exclaimed hurriedly, as he took off the top half of her burden.

"Thank you so much! Where I'm going really isn't far from here!" he heard her say from behind the piles of plates.

Several blocks later found the two at a small hotel. The woman deposited the trays on a long counter, and Kenshin followed suit. Taking a step back, he managed to get his first good look at the person in question.

She was slightly taller than him, and had long black hair that was pulled loosely back. Several wisps brushed the frame of her face, and a few more had escaped to fall forward into her eyes. Her eyes were a dark brown that seemed almost unnaturally large against her pale skin.

"I really am grateful for your help," she smiled.

"It was a pleasure…?" Kenshin trailed off, having forgotten to ask her name.

"Fujita Tokio," she answered softly.

"And I am Himura Kenshin," he finished the introductions. _She seems so quiet! Maybe I've just spent too much time around Misao and Kaoru-dono…Wait, Fujita! It can't be!_

"Any relation to a Fujita Goro from Kyoto?" Kenshin asked, dreading the answer.

"My husband. Do you know him?" She asked, looking interested.

_Saito is married? Who in their right mind would want to marry him! First Misao and Aoshi, now this Tokio and Saito…I know Japan is a small place, but this is getting ridiculous!_

"Errr… I guess you could say we work together," he fumbled for an adequate answer. _She probably has no idea that Saito is anything more than an ordinary police officer. It would be best not to tell her too much._

"I guessed as much, _Battousai_," she replied, almost inaudibly. Kenshin froze. Then she spoke again, louder.

"Perhaps, Himura-san, you might join me upstairs for some tea? It is a much more private place to talk. And I would so love to hear how Goro has been doing." Her voice was gently persuasive, and he found himself nodding his head in agreement.

She led him up a narrow flight of stairs and down a corridor, to where there was a spacious sitting room. Here she slid the door shut.

"Now let me pour you a cup of tea, while you tell me while you tell me what Hajime has been up to," Tokio looked at him expectantly. Kenshin had noticed the shift of names from Goro to Hajime. Obviously they were in a secure room.

"Well, I haven't seen that much of him, but I know he's been very busy with the string of murders that have been going on. He has all his best men on the case, and is working around the clock." Tokio silently digested the information, as she performed the tea ceremony with an elegant grace.

"And Shishio?" Once again, Kenshin tried to conceal his surprise. Exactly how much did she know?

"Appears to be laying low for the moment. We're not sure how long that will last." He took a sip from his cup, to hide his confusion. She seemed perfectly unconcerned with the fact that they discussing a matter which posed a serious threat to her husband, almost disinterested in that aspect of the matter.

"Fugita-dono? Or would you prefer I call you Saito-dono?" He began.

"Tokio is fine," she glanced up from her own tea.

"Why did you marry your husband?"

"Because I love him," Tokio replied simply. Kenshin immediately felt his face begin to burn in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Tokio-dono, what I meant was why did you marry him when you knew that you would constantly be in danger from his enemies? Surely he must have warned you beforehand."

"I knew what you meant Himura-san. I would rather face countless dangers at Hajime's side than live a life of safety alone. One must live one's life without regrets," she tilted her head to one side as she regarded him.

"I'm not sure I understand," Kenshin admitted, feeling exceedingly uncomfortable.

"Pardon my forwardness, Himura-san, but what do you intend do with your life after this next mission?" He frowned, turning the question over in his mind.

"Wait for my next assignment, I suppose."

"Haven't you ever had other plans or goals?" Kenshin sat silently, staring out the window.

It seemed like such a long time ago that he had dreamed of fighting on behalf of the weak and defenseless. For a long time, he had fooled himself into believing that every murder was a step towards peace. However, reality had crushed that fantasy, and left him with the blood still dripping from his hands. But that was one thing he had never thought about until recently…

"Love is a weakness, Tokio-dono. A distraction."

"You really can't mean that. Love is the strongest force of all. Any truly great fighter is battling to protect something or someone that they care deeply about. You should know yourself; didn't you fight during the revolution to protect the new era? Aren't you still fighting, even now, to protect Japan? For all your cynicism, Himura-san, you've never given up protecting those in need, in the only way you know how."

Kenshin closed his eyes, trying to fight the relentless stream of thoughts those words had unleashed. _Can it be true? After all those years of bloodshed, am I still able to protect those I love? Kaoru-dono…_ He remembered the way she had clutched the folds of his gi, remembered the way she had called his name.

Tokio stood up, and moved to the door.

"I'm afraid I have an appointment to go to. But there's one last thing I want you to understand. I would rather live a short life with Hajime, then endure eternity without him. Any woman in love would agree with me. I wish you the best of luck on your mission," she paused. "Are you planning to head back to Kyoto any time soon?"

"I'm not sure," Kenshin shifted in his seat. _I know I planned to stay for a few more days, but I think it's time I headed home. To Kaoru-dono and the others. _He smiled at that thought, and cleared his throat.

"Actually, I believe I will be on my way to Kyoto. Are you planning on leaving soon?" Tokio shook her head.

"No, I'm staying with my family at the moment. But if you wish, I can purchase you a train ticket. That will be considerably faster then walking."

"That would be wonderful…," Kenshin trailed off as a sudden thought occurred to him. "But could you perhaps buy two? I have a friend who will be accompanying me to Kyoto."

* * *

**_A/N: _ So, how many of you thought that Tokio was Tomoe at first? We thought we'd just pull your leg a little, but don't worry, Tomoe never existed in this fic, so don't worry about it. Also, we don't know what Tokio looks like, so we just made up the discription (duh!). Imagin that she looks kinda liek Tomoe. Well, hope you liked it! Review please! Ciao!**


End file.
